What If
by seriouslysparkle
Summary: What if...Cameron's husband is not dead. Now, she is starting a new job and a new life in Princeton. But, will she be able to handle living with the one person she can't stand? HAMERON
1. A Change is Gonna Come

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OR ANY HOUSE CHARACTERS, AND I NEVER WILL. THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT CURRENTLY IS MINE IS CAMERON'S HUSBAND. **

A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is my second attempt at a Fanfic story (my first is Stab), and it is a HAMERON story because I LOVE HAMERON! Actually, this story was inspired by some weird alternative history project I had to write, but I don't think it is as bad as the project. Anyway, I'd like to see where this will go. I hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

******

WHAT IF

**CHAPTER ONE **

_**A CHANGE IS GONNA COME **_

_January 27, 1985_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am seven years old and mommy gave me this diary to write_

_all kinds of stuff in. I don't really know what to say, so I am going to tell you_

_all about what I want my life to be like. Daddy got sick with a bad belly ache, _

_so I have decided I want to be a doctor when I grow up so I can help people. But, I_

_really want to get married and have lots of kids. I want my husband to be nice_

_and treat me nice like daddy treats mommy. He will get a cool job and make _

_lots of money and he will always make sure I have something to eat. He will _

_help me take care of all of our kids, and he will never yell at any of us. We will_

_have a big wedding with all sorts of fancy things. I will be a princess that day._

_Everything will be white and pink, and the cake will have Cinderella on it. _

_We will always be happy and we will live together forever and ever. _

_Thanks for listening,_

_Allie_

THINGS CHANGE...

'Tell me again what is wrong with staying here, in Minnesota, at the Mayo Clinic place you work at now?' David Cameron was looking at his newspaper while drinking yet another cup of coffee that his wife, Allison, had made.

'There are much better job opportunities there. Either place would be much better than here. Besides, the winters here are really, _really_ cold. Can you at least_ pretend_ to be a little bit interested in job selection, since you are coming too?' Allison Cameron asked. She was holding two large packets of paper in her hand and was reading each meticulously for at least the tenth time that week.

'Okay. I'm listening. What are the options?'

'Okay. So, there is a position available at Massachusetts General Hospital in the Immunology Department. That one's pretty good. The guy I would be working for is a good doctor, and he is pretty nice. At least that's what I heard.' She handed David the packet to look over. 'And then there is a position at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. It's a fellowship in the Diagnostics Department. I think this would be so much better because this doctor is like, the best. His name is Dr. House. What do you think?'

'I think that it is cold in Massachusetts and New Jersey also.'

'Ugghh,' Allison groaned.

'Fine. I like the Boston one better.'

'Okay...So, do you want me to call for that one first?'

'Howell offered you a position here. Call for that one.'

'David, we've been through this! I am _not_ staying here. I am taking either one of these jobs.'

'But if we move, I will lose my radio show. Don't you care about that?'

'Does your radio show pay the bills and put food on the table with the 12,000 a year it brings in if we are lucky?'

'That's what this is about? Money?'

'Take another job and then we can stay,' Cameron crossed her arms across her chest.

'I'm not taking another job, and stop clenching.' David took another long swig of his coffee. 'Call for the Boston one first.'

'Fine.' Allison didn't want the 'Boston one' nearly as much as she wanted the fellowship with Dr. House. She had read about him. His cases were all incredible, and he solved extreme ones that no other doctor in the area could figure out. He had graduated from Hopkins, and had since become a world-renowned doctor. He was an ass (said everyone she worked with), but she wanted this job. This was the job she had pictured getting since she entered medical school. The position at Massachusetts General was good, but not fantastic. The doctor she'd be working with was good, but not the best.

'Are you going to call?' David asked impatiently.

'Um, yeah. I'll be back.' Allison walked into the bedroom, packet in hand. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the numbers. She held it in her hand, blankly staring at the buttons for a while, then had a plan. She was getting her job. _Her_ fellowship.

She held the phone up to her ear, but no call had ever been sent.

'_Hello, my name is Allison Cameron and I am calling to set up an interview for the new position available in the Immunology Department...Oh, it's already been filled...Oh no, it's okay...Thank you for your time.' _

She flipped her phone shut and walked back into the kitchen.

'Got an interview?' David asked. He never took his eyes off of the comics he was reading.

'They said the position was filled already. I'll call for the Princeton one.'

'Fine.' David made a non-committal grunt and returned his full attention to his newspaper.

'I'll go call.'

'Wait,' David finally turned his full attention to her.

'Yeah?'

'Can you get me another bagel?' David asked, quickly returning his focus to the comics.

'Yeah,' Allison mumbled incoherently. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter to spread cream cheese on another bagel. 'Here you go,' she said sharply, roughly handing David the bit of food.

'Thanks. Oh, and I am going into work a little early to go over some stuff with Stephanie.'

'Fantastic,' Allison grunted sarcastically.

'What was that?' David asked, somewhat angrily. 'Do you have a _problem_ with that? It's not like we're going to be _here_ much longer.'

'If you have a problem with moving, get another job and start pulling your own weight around here.' Allison turned to leave and get ready for one of her last days of work.

'Where are you going?'

'To get changed.'

'Look, I told you the reason why I am doing my radio show. I've been given this second chance to do something I want. God gave me this for a reason. He wanted me to do something great that I want to do. Why else would he have saved me from cancer?'

This comment pushed Allison over the edge. '_Saved_ you from _cancer_! I don't know if you remember this, _David,_ but you were not saved from anything. You never were sick! This is no _'second chance!'_ This is laziness. Now, I need to be the only moneymaker in this house.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'_Mr. and Mrs. Cameron, thanks for coming in on such short notice.' Worry was etched on the two people's faces. What if the cancer had taken a turn for the worst? This doctor was impossible to read since she never showed any form of emotion, and her voice remained the same monotonous drone no matter what she was saying._

'_Is something wrong?' a young girl, hardly more than 20 asked. Her voice was unsteady, and she took a firmer grip on her husband's arm. _

'_No, not at all. It's good news.' Both faces seemed to light up a bit hearing the word 'good.' 'It seems that there was a mix-up in the lab. It happens once in a billion times, but your test results, Mr. Cameron, were accidentally sent to the wrong patient, and the results you received were from another patient.' Both faces looked confused, like they were trying to understand exactly what it was she was saying. 'You don't have cancer. The test was wrong. You are fine.' _

'_Oh my God!' Allison squealed. 'David! Did you hear that! You are fine!' She buried her head into his chest, and cried tears of joy. David was in shock, but once her words settled in, a wave of relief crashed over him and he tightly hugged his wife. _

'_We have checked the results again, and the mistake has been corrected. The hospital will compensate you for your medical costs. Again, I am sorry about the worry and pain we have caused you.' _

'_Oh, thank you. Thank you!' Allison was so happy she couldn't even think about being angry at the hospital. Her husband was fine. They would live happily together forever and ever, just like her fairy-tale. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You were misdiagnosed!' she continued after a brief moment of reliving the memory of when they were told he was healthy.

'Go call your hospital. I'm leaving around noon. Don't expect me to be back until late, like past midnight.'

Allison huffed into the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as a means to calm herself down before contacting her (hopefully) future place of employment. When she returned to her previous level of calmness and dialled the number to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This number she had memorised.

Three rings. They were the longest three rings she had ever heard in her life. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Finally, a woman spoke at the other end.

'_Hello. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This is Dr. Cuddy.' _

'Hello. Um, my name is Allison Cameron and I am inquiring about the position available in your Diagnostics Department under Dr. House. Is it still available?'

'_House's department? Of course it's available. Nobody is crazy enough to take the job, and anyone who is is gone crying in a week, tops.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_I mean,' _Dr. Cuddy continued_, 'that House is an ass who is always pulling crazy stunts and is, for lack of a better term, rude to his employees. In the past two months, he has had three different people attempt to fill the position. He has scared all three away in less than seven days each. His record was two hours. But, if you still want to take the job, I can set up an interview for you on Thursday at 4p.m.' _

'Oh, that's perfect. Thank you!'

'_Okay. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.' _

'I'll be fine. Thank you! Good bye.'

Cameron hung up the phone. If she wasn't so pissed about her husband, she would run into the kitchen screaming with joy, and jump him right then and there. Instead, she calmly changed into her clothes for work, sat down at the computer, and booked a flight to Princeton, New Jersey.

Her life was going to change now...she could feel it. She wanted this job so badly. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think!


	2. Goodbye and Good Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your comments!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

_**GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK **_

'So, you're really interviewing for _that_ position?' Allison's co-worker Elisabeth Starr's mouth was contorted into an ugly, twisted shape. This was the face she got when she was either really confused about something, or really angry about something. The reason for this one was maybe a combination of the two.

'Well, jeez. You have to say it like that?' Allison was walking beside her as they were on their way to lunch.

'Hey. I'm just warning you. I had a room mate who's friend took a job working for House, and that man had criticised and tormented her so much that she left two weeks later. She never wanted to set foot in that hospital again!'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Liz!'

The line at the cafeteria was unusually long that day. The string of people nearly flowed out of the room.

'So, what? Are you going to give two weeks' notice or something?'

'Not until I've gotten the job.'

'Well, duh. But, what if you can't stand him? What if he fires you?'

'Gosh, who knew you were such a cynic?' Allison smiled at her friend.

'It's just, you have a life here. You have friends here. Why leave?'

'I need to escape. I need a change.' The way she figured it, the farther she was away from here, the farther her troubles would be. Deep, deep down inside, Allison thought that maybe a new job could start a new life. Maybe she could learn to love her husband again. Maybe he would realise he needs to do more than an amateur radio show. Maybe. So many maybes.

'That's a wonderful reason,' Liz replied sarcastically.

'Hey. He can't be much worse than David.'

Liz, alone, knew about the troubles she had been having with her husband. She had been the only person that Allison had entrusted with the secrets of her relationship.

'True. If you can deal with _him_, you can surely deal with House.' Liz smiled at Allison. 'I'll miss you.'

'Well let's not get ahead of ourselves! I haven't even interviewed yet!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The flight was boarding, and Allison was more nervous than she had ever been. Everything was riding on this interview. Everything. Only one thought ran through her mind: Don't fuck this up.

Allison decided to call David to tell her that the plane was about to take off. He angrily stated that he was not going to go to some random city while she interviewed for some random job. He wanted no part in this, so he opted to stay home. He also seemed angry that she was coming back the day after her interview. 'What am I going to do about food?' was his question and his reason for her coming home immediately after the interview.

20 minutes late, the plane arrived at the airport, and Allison phoned a taxi to pick her up and take her to the hospital. Every two minutes she would stare at her watch, like she was hoping that it could predict the future, or at least slow down and give her more time to prepare.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Big, glass, pretty. These words roughly described her first impressions of the hospital. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

She asked the nurse at the front desk where she could find Dr. Cuddy's office. The nurse directed her into the clinic and then into the office.

'Can I help you?' Dr. Cuddy asked from behind a stack of papers and files.

'Oh, I'm Allison Cameron. You told me to meet you here before my interview?'

'Oh! You're the brave soul going to interview with House.'

'Guilty.' Cuddy smiled at her.

'If you could just fill out a few papers, please, Dr. Cameron.'

'Of course.' Cuddy searched through her bottomless stack of papers, but somehow managed to quickly locate several forms that she handed to Allison along with a pen. When she was done filling out each form, Cuddy instructed her to wait in the corner of the room in one of the chairs.

Cameron took the time that she was waiting to look around. The office was almost entirely wood, but there were several large windows in the back behind Cuddy's desk. Filing cabinets upon filing cabinets lined the walls, and several more stacks of papers and medical files sat stacked atop the cabinets. There was a large glass door on which she could make out the words 'Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine.' Outside the glass doors was what she presumed was the free clinic she had heard about. It was all white with a pharmacy at the far end. In the centre stood one desk with several nurses buzzing around it. Many patients sat in the waiting room, most of whom were clutching tissues tightly in their hands.

'Dr. Cameron?' a man asked as he walked into Cuddy's office. He looked friendly enough, and seemed to have a sort of kindness about him.

'That's me,' she chimed smiling. 'Are...are you Dr. House?'

The man smiled at her. 'No, I'm Dr. Wilson. I'm House's guru, sort of.'

Allison smiled at the man, then followed him up to the third floor where House's office was supposed to be.

The blinds in front of the glass walls of the office were completely closed, so she couldn't see inside and she was fairly certain that House wouldn't be able to see her easily either. She took a moment to prepare herself; she took a deep breath to try to calm herself down, she fixed her jacket, but she still felt her heart racing dangerously fast. '_Now or never,' _she thought as she joined Dr. Wilson in the office.

Inside, there was a large bookcase to her right with one large chair in front of it. There was a door to her left that led to a larger room, presumably a conference room. House's desk was entirely glass and it was an organised mess of papers and wires and medical books and a computer. On the far side of the room was a large black bookshelf with many medical textbooks, a prescription bottle, and a Magic 8 ball. House's chair was turned away from her and she could just barely see a head popping above the back.

'House,' Dr. Wilson called. 'You're four o'clock interview is here.'

'I know,' House said. He spun his chair around to face the young, nervous doctor.

Blue. Sharp, biting, piercing blue. That was all Allison saw when she looked at his face. Blue eyes.

'Are you going to sit down, or keep standing? I really don't care which one you do,' House said pushing the chair forward to slide completely under his desk.

'Hi, I'm Allison Cameron,' she said shaking his hand. 'Thank you so much for the opportunity to come in for an interview. I appreciate your taking the time to see me.'

'Wow,' House said. 'You always that...nice-ish. It's kinda creepy.' Allison sat down in the chair. It took everything she had to keep from blushing. She didn't want to blush, or do anything similarly embarrassing.

House took a moment to scan her resume. 'So...you worked at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota in the Immunology Department. Why are you leaving?' House asked.

'Time for a change. I've spent nearly my whole medical career there, and I think it's time for me to go somewhere else and do something different.'

'Is your husband moving here for work or something? Is that really why you want this job?'

'What?' Allison was a bit surprised by the question. She had mentally prepared herself for a battery of questions, but she hadn't even said anything to House about being married.

'Do you not speak English? You look American.'

'I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting the question.'

'Okay. What is the answer?'

'My husband is not moving here for work or anything else. I made the decision to come here.'

'Okay. Goodbye.'

'That's it?'

'Yep. I'll be in touch. Bye.'

Allison left the room in a sort of shock. She definitely hadn't expected such a short interview, especially since he asked nothing about her medical training or qualifications. He asked her maybe two questions, neither relevant to her medical prowess.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You're going to make her cry if you hire her, you know,' Dr. Wilson admonished once he was sure Allison had left.

'I like her,' House said, staring at the wall.

'What? You'll tear her apart, and she's way too nice for you! You hate niceness!'

'She's smart. She's had good training.'

'How do you know? You didn't actually ask her any questions!'

'So. I read her resume, and she left it here anyway for me to read. I think that is customary.'

'She's pretty,' Wilson stated plainly.

'Yes, she is.'

'She's married!' Wilson practically shouted.

'Not happily,' House stated.

'Really. How do you know?'

'We're really bestest buddies. We tell each other everything.'

'Seriously House.'

'No one who is married that young can still be happily married. And plus, she made the decision to come here, meaning she wanted to leave. She probably wants to leave him too.'

'That is some bizarre logic, House. You will crush her.'

'I'm hiring her. Maybe I can taint her just a little bit.'

'She's going to regret taking the job, assuming she does and you haven't already scared her away.'

'I have a patient,' House said as he picked up his cane and limped out of his office.

'No you don't!' Wilson shouted down the hallway.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allison made her way slowly back to her hotel room. Plopping onto the bed, she let out a loud, angry, frustrated sigh. _'There is no chance in hell I am going to get a phone call from him. He must have absolutely hated me since I was in there for, like, five minutes. It was my one chance and I blew it. Damn it!' _

She found the remote control and started to mindlessly flip through the channels on TV. Her cell phone was sitting on the bed beside her, but she wasn't expecting it to ring, unless it was her husband calling to complain about being hungry. But, maybe subconsciously she thought if the phone was within reach, it would help her get the job. However, without realising it, she fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At 7 in the morning, her phone rang. She mindlessly grabbed the object and held it to her face.

'What do you need David?' she snapped.

'_Um, Dr. Cameron?' _

'Hello?' she asked. Not David's voice.

'_This is Dr. Wilson from Princeton Plainsboro. Um, you got the job. House says you can start whenever._'

'Really?' Allison asked excitedly. 'I really got the job?'

'_Yes._'

'Oh my God!' she said. She hadn't meant to sound so...excited, but she was so completely happy. 'I can't believe it!'

'_When can you start? House says you can start whenever.' _

'Two weeks?' she asked.

'_That's good. I'll tell House. Oh, and congratulations, Dr. Cameron._'

'Thank you so much!'

'_Goodbye, and good luck_,' Wilson said.

'Bye!' Allison said. She hung up the phone and let out somewhat of a squeal. Finally she was getting something she wanted.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!


	3. Lie to Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

_**LIE TO ME**_

The flight back to Minnesota was not nearly as long and nerve-racking as the one to Princeton. Allison actually ate some of the peanuts that were passed out in coach on _this_ ride.

When the plane touched down, she was one of the first people to get off of it and to her car. She drove home anxious to tell David about her getting the job. She knew he would be happy for her. She knew it.

When Allison reached her apartment, she realised that all the lights were off. Nobody was home. Grabbing a bite to eat, she waited until David came home so she could tell him her good news. She waited over an hour.

At 10:30, David walked through the door, threw his keys on the table next to the door, and chucked his jacket across the room so that it landed on the couch, on top of Allison.

'Where were you?' Allison asked freeing herself from under the coat.

'Stephanie and I were going over some new ideas for the show,' he said nonchalantly. '_Sure you were,' _Allison thought. David walked into the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. He took a seat next to Allison. 'How did your interview go?' Allison didn't sense that he actually cared about her interview, but answered his question anyway.

'You're not going to believe this, but...I got the job! I'm starting in two weeks!'

'Good,' David said taking another swig of beer and flipping on the TV. Allison couldn't believe it. She had just told him great news, at least for her, and all he could say was an unenthusiastic 'good?' Not even a 'congratulations?' Ass.

'Yeah. So, I'm going to go forward with buying that apartment I was looking at, so hopefully we'll be able to move in in time. It's going to be really hard to get everything packed, so maybe I can get Liz to help us,' Allison said with much less enthusiasm than before and with agitation. She was angry at him for not caring at all.

'Wait, you were looking at an apartment before you even interviewed for the job?'

'Yeah. There is a settlement date set for next week.'

'You got a realtor and a settlement date before you got the job and without talking to me about it?'

'Yeah. I guess I did.'

'And, what would have happened if you hadn't gotten the job?' David asked angrily.

'Then I would have cancelled the settlement,' Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

'And you must have planned this perfectly since you gave us two weeks to pack up all of our stuff and move. Brilliant,' David huffed.

'Hey! Two weeks is enough time since we don't have a big apartment and we don't have_ that_ much crap to pack up. Liz will help, and maybe you could get someone from your studio to help too.'

'Will this help your bitchy mood? _Congratulations_ on your _fantastic_ job, _Allison_,' David growled sardonically before standing up and storming into their bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So, have you given two weeks' notice yet?' Liz asked, walking beside Allison on their way to a patient's room.

'Yeah.'

'How did the boss take it?'

'He congratulated me, offered me a whole ton of stuff to get me to stay, but in the end gave me a hug and wished me good luck.'

'You look amazingly tired? Late night last night?'

'No sleep whatsoever.'

'Is that a _really_ good thing, or is that a bad thing?'

'You mean David? He was a total ass about it. He was angry that I looked at apartments in Princeton without him.'

'Wow,' Liz said. She was, for once, completely at a loss for words. She had expected David, even though he was a total ass, to at least be a bit happy for his _wife._

'Can you help me pack?'

'Oh, uh, sure,' Liz managed a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_1.5 weeks later..._

'Tonight is my last broadcast,' David said shoving his face with lasagne that Allison had made before he left for 'work.'

'Oh. Well, good luck,' Allison said quietly.

'I don't think I am going to be home until late because Stephanie accidentally let it slip that some of the guys from the station are throwing a 'Goodbye' party for me. So, yeah. Just, don't expect me to be back for a while.' He stood up and walked to the door, leaving his plate for Allison to clean up.

'Okay. Liz is coming over in a little bit to help me finish packing the last few boxes.'

'See ya,' David said before walking out the door.

Allison slowly walked to his side of the table, collected both his and her plates, and washed them. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

'Hey, Liz,' Allison said opening the door and inviting her friend in for the last time in her Minnesota apartment.

'Hey,' Liz said engulfing Allison in a huge hug. 'So, you're really going to do this? Tomorrow?'

'Yep. God,I'm going to miss you so much.' Allison felt a tear run down the side of her face.

'Well, I can't let you go empty-handed, can I?' Liz broke the hug and dug something out of her bag.

'What is that?' Allison asked.

'I made you a scrapbook so you never forget us little people here in Minnesota.' Allison smiled and took the book from Liz's hand. Liz had always been into scrapbooking, and she had a scrapbook for nearly every occasion and every person she knew stacked in her own apartment.

Allison thumbed through the pages. There were several pictures of the two of them last year at the Neurology Benefit, and some pages dedicated to the hospital. There was a picture of the two of them together on a ski trip they had taken last year. The last page had no photos. It just contained a simple sentence: Never forgotten. Allison's eyes were red and puffy, and Liz was crying.

'Thank you so much. I...I don't know what I'm going to do without you.'

'Well, I can tell you one thing. You have to invite me for a visit sometime.'

'Oh, I will,' Allison said.

'I'm sure you can handle on your own. You are a big girl now,' Liz joked. 'I'm going to miss you.' There was a moment of silence as the two friends quietly said good bye to each other.

'Well, we'd better get packing. I don't have much left. Just some small pictures and stuff.'

'Yeah,' Liz agreed.

A couple of hours later, the house was empty except for the boxes that lined the hallways. Looking around, Allison had never realised that her apartment was so small. She had never thought of it as being small or inadequate, but now it seemed like nothing more than a tiny cage from which she was finally freed.

'So, is David at all excited about this yet?' Liz asked. Allison had kept out some ice cream, and they both had made themselves bowls of the dessert.

'I don't know. I never know with him.'

'Well, maybe things will change now. I mean, everything is going to be different now, you know. Maybe you can fix things up.'

'I can only hope. He is out late tonight at a party at his work. He's been out late 'working' nearly every day these last few weeks. I really don't think he has been working.'

'Just think...this is a new life. A new start.'

'I hope so.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At nearly 3 in the morning, Allison heard the door open and slam shut. The slamming woke her up, and then she heard a crashing noise.

'Nothing fell,' she thought she heard. The words were kind of slurred.

'Then what was it?' she asked, getting up and standing in the doorway.

'I just tripped over one of these damn boxes!' David maybe said.

'You're drunk,' Allison said, somewhat angrily, as she took in his intoxicated appearance. His clothing was dishevelled and his eyes were reddened. As he tried to walk forward, he stumbled and couldn't move in a straight line.

'Yeah. We partied _hard_ tonight.'

'Great. We are moving tomorrow and you and going to be...' she paused for a moment, in anger or shock or disappointment or something else. There on his shirt was the undeniable proof to the theory that she had been formulating for the last several months. Lipstick. Bright red, fiery lipstick on his collar.

'I'm going to be what?' he asked coming over to stand right in front of her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

'H-hung-hungover,' she mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	4. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE**

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I have been so busy moving and packing, that I, unfortunately, haven't had time to write. I'm really sorry.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

_**HOMECOMING**_

Allison finished loading all the boxes she could into both her and David's cars for the trip to Princeton. The moving company had loaded most of the furniture that was being taken with them, and all three vehicles were finally ready to go.

Allison had brought everything, except the shirt. That shirt. She cut it up into a thousand pieces and threw it into the trash, hopefully away from her forever. The evidence of her husband's infidelity would be gone.

'Allie, I don't feel too good,' David whined. 'I feel like I'm going to puke.'

'Then maybe you shouldn't have drunk your weight in Vodka last night,' she spat back.

'Harsh thing for someone to say, especially since that someone is forcing the other someone to move to a random place that maybe the other someone doesn't want to go to,' David retorted angrily.

'And maybe...you know what. Forget it. Get in the car and ready to drive. You're not going to die from a hangover.' She had planned on confronting him about the supposed affair, but decided against it. She would wait to bring it up. Maybe, if he felt really guilty, he would confess and beg for forgiveness. _Yeah right_.

'God! What is wrong with you today! You are even more unpleasant than usual. _You're not going to die from a hangover,_' he mimicked. 'Maybe I'll die if I pass out and crash the car.'

'Then don't pass out. Drink some coffee along the way.' Allison quickly climbed into the car and started the engine, so as to avoid any further conversation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After an unbearably long drive, there was a sign in view welcoming people to New Jersey.

The whole ride had been composed of listening to the radio, often requiring Allison to change the channel several times along the way when one station faded to static. She also had to endure incessant cell phone calls from David asking if they could pull over to use the restroom, or get some coffee and a doughnut, or just complaining about traffic, saying that the bad traffic was a omen warning them that this was a bad idea.

But, after the long ride, she was in the home stretch. There wasn't much further to go now. However, she actually enjoyed the silence, whenever she could get it. She could think. She could think about her new job and the things that she was going to do differently since she was starting fresh. She thought about how maybe she could try to improve her relationship with her husband. But then, she thought about the affair.

Unfortunately, the silence would always be interrupted by a crackling sound coming from her radio, or the sound of her phone ringing. _This_ sound, she quickly began to hate. _'I'm going to change my ringtone,'_ she thought, putting in on her list of things to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was at the apartment now. Her apartment, and she loved it. It was much larger than her old one in Minnesota, and seemed much more like home. The walls were painted a pale yellow colour, and tucked inside the yellow walls were several large built-in bookcases. There was a window in the back that opened up to a view of Princeton.

The kitchen was big and open with a dining area over in the corner. She would prefer making meals for her and her significant other in here.

Most of all, she loved the fact that she was near the hospital. She was near work, which she figured could be her sanctuary. She always had poured herself into her work when she was having troubles. When she and David had the cancer scare, she had written five massive term papers, and scored better on those than she did most other papers she had written throughout most of student career.

'Do you like the place?' she asked David when he finally walked in the door.

'It's nice,' he said. 'I need to go help the movers.' With that, he left the empty apartment and walked down the stairs.

Figures his only response would be '_It's nice.'_

A few minutes later, furniture began arriving. Allison instructed the movers on where to put the bulky items, and waited until she could begin unloading the smaller items and making it really seem more like 'home.'

It took a while, but eventually all the large items were in the apartment. Allison began to unload dishes, and clothes, and small photos, and paintings for the walls. All of her medical books and some of her few novels were placed carefully on the built-in bookshelf.

'When do we get cable in here?' David asked, plopping himself down on the sofa. He didn't even bother asking if Allison needed any help.

'When you get a job,' she retorted.

'No seriously, when do we get cable? I need to watch that comedy channel, and football season starts soon. I _need_ cable.'

'You _need _work.'

'I already _found_ a job. Gosh, give me _some_ credit for not being a total idiot.'

'Really?' Allison asked excitedly. She had to admit she was surprised.

'Yeah. It's with WPRB. It's not on-air stuff like my_ old_ show, but they promised in a year I could get a spot on the evening show since one of the DJs is apparently quitting. I still wouldn't be, like, the main DJ, but it's a start. See, aren't you _proud_ of me?'

'Yes. Thank you, so much,' Allison smiled. 'Oh, and the cable company said they were coming tomorrow.'

'Good. When do you start your new, _fantastic_ job?' David asked, seemingly just to oblige her.

'Two days. I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow for some new clothes. Do you want to come?'

'No! Men don't shop with women. What is wrong with your current wardrobe?'

'Nothing. I just want to get some new stuff to make a good impression.'

'Why do you care? Do you think your boss actually cares how you look.'

'I care.'

'_Of course_. You are a woman. I forgot. A different species altogether.'

Allison continued to arrange her books, ignoring his last comment.

'I'm ready for bed. You going to come?' he asked, obviously asking for sex.

'No. I think I'm just going to finish unpacking.' _That_ was the _last_ thing she felt like doing right now.

'Come on, those boxes can wait. I can't.' And, that comment would be the catalyst. The thing that, at the moment, would push Allison Cameron over the edge. '_I can't wait._'

'Oh, so is that why you decided to screw Stephanie? Huh? You just couldn't wait?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about the lipstick stain I found on your collar last night. Not mine. I, also, am _not_ an idiot.'

'You must have been mistaken.'

'How could I possibly have been mistaken when you were out until some ungodly late hour, and then came home with a giant, red lipstick stain on the side of your shirt collar. Don't lie to me right now. I am serious.'

'Okay, I'm sorry. You have to understand; I was drunk. It was one time, and I wasn't even thinking clearly.'

'So, when else haven't you been _thinking clearly_. I'm just curious. Should I use the lab at work to run a full STD panel on myself, or do you think I am safe?' Allison was pissed now, and David could clearly tell since she was clenching, and she was punctuating each and every one of her words. This was something she only did when she was really mad about something.

'So what, have you never done anything stupid that you regret? Huh.'

'Yeah. I have,' she said. She meant her marriage, but David was too dense to get her meaning.

'See! So then, I should be in the clear.'

'What the hell kind of attitude is that? _I should be in the clear!'_ she mimicked, adding more anger to the sentence. 'You should be in the clear because I did something I regret too. You probably don't even regret it.'

'It was one time!'

'Sure it was.'

'What, you think it was an all-out affair? Do you?'

'I don't know what I think. But, yeah. Currently, that is at the top of my list of theories.'

'I shouldn't have to sit back here and take this mindless _fucking_ abuse from you every damn day. It gets old after a while.'

'I abuse you? _I abuse you? _When was the last time you did something for yourself? When was the last time you made your own dinner like a _big boy? _When was the last time you congratulated me for something? When was the last time you showed an interest in absolutely anything I did? Don't you dare make me be the villain here. I am not to blame.'

'But you have to admit, it's not all my fault either.'

'I am at least _faithful_!'

'Oh my God! We are back to _this_, again!' David screamed.

'You know what, go to bed! Get out of the living room, because I am half tempted to throw one of these heavy immunology books at you, and trust me, when you get hit with a book with information about nearly every autoimmune disease on the planet, it hurts!'

'Fine. It doesn't bother me. I will see you in the morning, _sweetie_,' David growled before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door.

'_Neighbours are probably regretting our moving in now,'_ Allison thought as she aggressively continued to unload a multitude of books and pictures on the bookshelf. Before going to bed, she moved, with some difficulty, her treadmill into the living room so that she could easily use it the next morning. '_I think my chance of re-creating a happy life is gone now._'

Allison climbed into the couch that night to sleep. She didn't want to be in the same room as David, and she didn't have anywhere else to go. It was times like these she wished she had Liz with her. She always helped her when Allison and David got into noisy altercations. At the very least, she wanted to be able to go to the hospital and stay there, but since she still officially didn't work there, she was stuck with the couch. The wonderfully lumpy, short, uncomfortable couch.

She could hear David's snoring through the wall. She never realised how much she hated his snoring. Now, she wanted to rush out and buy a truckload of those nose strips that were supposed to cut down on snoring. She settled on putting a pillow over her head to block out the noise. At the very least, maybe it would smother her.

Two days. Two days until work. Maybe, two days until she could breathe.

The sawing-of-wood sound continued, and Allison felt a headache coming on. She got up and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen out of her bag and popped a few. Then she settled back into the couch to try to get some sleep.

_Good night_.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review!


	5. The Boss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE **

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and alerting!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE

_**THE BOSS**_

Today was it. Today was the first day at work, and Allison had gotten to the hospital early...nearly 6am. Cuddy had wanted her to fill out some papers and get a crash course in 'How to Avoid a Lawsuit 101.'

But now, she was in the office...her office. It was a large room with one glass wall looking into the hallway and a large window in the back that faced a porch overlooking the city. In the centre of the room stood a rectangular glass conference table. There was a shelf unit filled with medical textbooks near the back, and over on one corner was a mini-kitchen (sort-of).

She was the only one in the room, and spotted the coffee maker sitting untouched on a small counter and decided to brew some coffee. She wanted to make a good impression, right? That, and she hadn't slept much the past few days and really needed something to wake her up.

Several minutes later, a young, good-looking blond walked in the door, and seemed a bit surprised to see someone else in the conference room.

'Um, can I help you with something?' he asked in an unmistakeable Australian accent.

'Hi, I'm Allison Cameron. I work here as the new immunologist,' she said. However, the Australian still seemed a bit confused/surprised. 'I take it House didn't tell you about me,' she added.

'No,' he said, 'he didn't. But that's House. I'm Robert Chase.'

'Nice to meet you,' Allison said extending her hand for a handshake.

Chase took a seat across from her at the conference table, after walking over and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'Did you make the coffee?' Chase asked.

'Yeah. Is it awful?'

'No, no. It's fine. It's just that I guess I'm used to being the first one here, and it's weird to come in and have coffee already made.'

'Where is Dr. House?' Allison asked. 'He should have been here,' she glanced at her watch, 'a half an hour ago.'

Chase smiled at her and shook his head as if he were saying 'you have got a lot to learn.'

'What?' she asked.

'House is never here on time. Never. He usually gets in around ten, and sometimes later.' Chase saw a slightly bewildered look form on Allison's face. 'What do you know about House?' he asked.

'I know that he apparently has scared away a handful of other employees, likes to break the law, gets sued a lot, and is a great doctor.'

'Wait until you meet him,' Chase said. 'See how long you still want to be here. That is why it's only me working here. Everyone else left running for the hills.'

'It seems like everyone is trying to get me to leave. I can tolerate House. Believe me, I have dealt with much, much worse.'

At 8:42, House's cane pushed open the door to the conference room and he marched into the office.

'Good morning my cohort...or should I say _cohorts_? Cameron, right?' he asked, pointing his cane in her direction.

'Yes,' she said clearly. 'Do we have a case?'

'Woah, woah. Slow down there Seabiscuit. Hardly past the introductions and you are already asking about a case!'

'Sorry,' she said dumbly. House grinned evilly. _'Maybe I can taint her_,' he thought again.

'Anyway, this here, in case you didn't know, is Chase. He is an intensivist, blah blah blah. He is the only one brave, or stupid, I'm not really sure which one, enough to be my employee longer than two months. He'll show you around and I'm sure you two can gossip about me. But, do it on your way to the clinic.'

'Why?' Allison asked.

'Because, to answer your earlier question, no we do not have a case. Therefore, you and Chase can do my clinic hours.' Allison rolled her eyes and turned to walk out the door, 'Oh,' he said stopping her, 'and don't expect me to call you Allison like they did at the Mayo Clinic. Here, you are to be Cameron. Got it?'

'Got it, _House_,' she said, almost smiling. House walked into his office through the door on the side of the conference room. '_So that's where that door leads_,' Cameron thought to herself.

Surprisingly enough, she liked the guy. He was abrasive, but, there was something about him that was...interesting. Something different. He was like...like reaching for a word and not finding it. She couldn't explain what he was...he just was.

Cameron and Chase walked down the hall toward the infamous Free Clinic. Cameron remembered seeing it when she left Cuddy's office this morning.

'So,' Chase started, 'how did you like your first encounter with the infamous House?'

'It was...interesting.'

'Scary?'

'Not really. Just, different. Why?'

'Just...curious.'

'What, do you have a bet going around the hospital on how long I will stay?' she asked sarcastically.

'No,' Chase answered, maybe a bit too quickly. Cameron stopped and faced him.

'You _are_ betting on me, aren't you? Who is involved?' Chase turned his head away from her, as if he were checking if the coast was clear.

'It's House, Cuddy, Wilson, Nurse Brenda, and I. Cuddy, Wilson, Brenda, and I...we bet 100 dollars each that you will quit in less than two months,' Chase admitted quietly.

'Nice,' she retorted. 'And House? What does he think?'

'He says you will last more than the two months. He seems to think you will stay for more than a year, at least.'

'He's right.'

'How do you know?' Chase challenged. 'He could have _you _running for the hills in no time!'

'I know he's right. He always is, isn't he?' Cameron countered. Chase groaned, not cruelly or critically, just showing a bit of frustration.

'That's the lab,' he said pointing to the glass-walled pathology lab, and changing the subject. 'Be ready for many long nights spent in there running tests. House doesn't trust the lab techs not to screw up the tests, so he makes his team do them,' Chase explained, answering the question formulating in Cameron's mind.

Chase and Cameron walked together in silence down the hall to the clinic.

'And this, as you can tell, is the clinic that House hates so much,' Chase said as they walked in and clocked in at the desk. Chase said he was clocking in for his own hours, which left Cameron to do House's.

'You the new girl?' a nurse asked at the desk.

'Yeah.'

'I'm Brenda,' the nurse said.

'Oh,' Cameron said, 'Nice to meet you.' This was one of the ones in the bet. She was going to lose.

Now, her first patient (technically) under House was a congested kid with dog allergies. Let the fun begin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So, what do you think of your newest employee?' Wilson asked House as he walked into his office. Wilson took a seat on the couch in House's room.

'Doesn't anyone knock any more?' House asked.

'Don't avoid the question. What do you think of her?'

'I don't know. We haven't had a case yet. I don't know how good she is.'

'Do you like her though? I mean, you hired her knowing nothing about her medical background. Do you like her?'

'I've seen her for maybe five minutes.'

'She's hot,' Wilson stated, making the observation sort of like bait.

'She _is_ hot.' House bit.

'She's _married_,' Wilson added.

'So, that's not a problem for _you._ Besides, it's not like I hired her to get in her pants.'

'Then why did you hire her, House?'

'She's a good doctor.'

'And, you like her.' House grunted. This was, for him, as good as a 'yes.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Night had spread over Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Cameron had spent most of her day in the clinic diagnosing colds, allergic reactions, and chatting with various hospital staff members. Not surprisingly, she had been warned about House and told numerous stories of his previous antics. In the end, they all wished her luck. But still, it seemed, no one believed she could make it as one of House's employees.

The clock on her computer screen now read 9:02pm as she sat at the big glass table in the conference room checking her emails. She was happy to have received several from Liz, and Cameron was happy to reply and tell her the news of the day. She felt a little bit guilty about staying at work so late and not going home, but the thought of going home to her son-of-a-bitch husband quickly washed all guilt away.

'You do realise that work ends here at 5 o'clock, right?' House's voice shocked her out of her thoughts. He had walked into the conference room and took a seat at the big table.

'Yeah.' she said.

'Then why are you still here?'

'Why are _you_ still here?' she asked back.

'No fair. I asked you first. And besides, don't you have a loving husband to run home to?' House asked.

'I told him that I was working late, because I am. He was perfectly understanding, seeing as though it is my first day of work.'

'You are avoiding him.' Damn. This must have been what Dr. Cooper meant when he said 'You can't lie to House. He is a human polygraph, and he can read people. It's sort of creepy.'

'You have no proof of that,' she defended, shifting uneasily in her chair.

'You are giving me all the proof I need right now.'

'I sorted your mail. There was a giant stack on your desk, and now it is a smaller stack. Tell me what you want me to do with all the speaking invitations.'

'Say I am terribly sorry, but unfortunately, I can't make it.'

'Fine. Now, I have something to do.' House smiled to himself. _Interesting. _

House stood up and shuffled into his office. Looking at his desk, he realised that the big pile of mail was no longer occupying all the space on his glass desk, and he was actually...happy. No, he couldn't be _happy._..it had to be more like content, or pleased.

He saw that she hadn't moved his iPod (thankfully), and he began listening to music and looking at some files dumped on the edge of his chair, obviously by Cuddy. She was smart. She knew that if the files were on the chair, House would either have to stand, or look at the files. And considering his leg wouldn't let him stand all day, he was forced to do the latter.

Cameron sat in the other room. She had finished typing draft letters explaining why House couldn't teach, or speak, or attend a conference. Now, she had nothing to do...no reason to stay. And, it was only 9:34.

House was in his office listening to music, and looking at something on his desk. Cameron blankly stared at him sitting there, trying to figure out what was so different...so intriguing...so unidentifiable about him. She thought, but still couldn't figure out what it was that..._attracted her to him?_ No. She couldn't be attracted to him. She was married! Married! She vowed to live with someone and love him forever in sickness or in health, for better or for worse. But, her husband was an ass...more so than House. And, those eyes. Vivid blue, like...she again couldn't find the word. He, she believed, could probably pierce someone with his stare.

Snapping back to reality, she was utterly embarrassed to find that House had caught her looking at him. She flushed brilliant red with colour, and quickly turned away. A smile formed on House's lips.

Cameron decided now that she should probably return home. So, she gathered her belongings and threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. Then she drove home.

_There wasn't an attraction. There couldn't be...right?_

* * *

A/N: So, she made it through her first day of work!! Please review!!


	6. For Hire

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX

_**FOR HIRE**_

Cameron sneaked into her apartment as quietly as she could, hoping David would be asleep and wouldn't hear her. Also, she didn't want to run the risk of waking him on the off chance he _was_ asleep.

'How was your first day of work?' he asked, flipping on the light. Cameron jumped in shock from hearing him.

'Damn it! You scared the crap out of me,' she gasped turning around to see him sitting on the couch, a bottle of beer in his hand.

'You're home late.'

'I had to stay late working on some stuff in the office.'

'What kind of stuff?'

'What is this? A criminal investigation? Are you interrogating me?' she said, without any real malice.

'No. I'm just curious to see how your day went.' Cameron gave him a sideways stare, showing some disbelief. 'Don't seem so surprised.'

'I guess I'm just not used to you asking how my day went.' David half smiled at her, but it didn't seem like a happy, loving smile. Just a forced one. 'I spent most of the day in the clinic.'

'Why weren't you working on one of those medical mystery cases?'

'House didn't have a case,' she responded. 'Anyway, I went back to his office and he asked me to sort his mail.'

'Why? Shouldn't he do that?'

'He doesn't. He had a lot of mail on his desk. I think it was just House being House. He apparently does that to his new employees to see how they respond. Or at least it's something like that.'

'He sounds like an ass.'

'He's not _intolerable_. At least, he doesn't seem intolerable. I don't really know him very well yet.'

'Do you think you'll like the job?'

'I know I will. So, when do you start work at the radio station?'

'Next week.'

'Good for you,' she said, smiling. 'You know, I'm really tired. I think I am just going get to bed.'

'Can I come with?' he asked. Cameron rolled her eyes in annoyance and sheer tiredness, but still turned around and smiled at him seductively.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Good morning!' House said as he strolled into the conference room. 'I come bearing the gift of a case. Now it is time for you to prove yourself, Dr. Cameron,' he said tossing her a file, which landed directly in front of her.

'42-year-old male shows up in the ER with a collapsed lung. Why?' House polled while writing the symptom on the board.

'Had he had any trauma before the accident?' Chase asked.

'That information is in the file, but no. If you had actually read the admission note, you'd see that he was apparently watching TV when his lung decided it didn't want to function anymore.'

'It says here that he was coughing up small amounts of sputum. It could be TB,' Cameron suggested. House wrote 'sputum' on the board. He then turned to them, tilted his head like he was trying really hard to think of something, then said, 'Good. Go plant a PPD and see what happens. Oh, and if Cuddy asks for me, I'm saving a life. Got it.'

'Okay,' Chase and Cameron seemed to say at the same time.

The two walked down the hall toward the patient's room.

'So, what did you think of the first day at work,' Chase asked.

'It was definitely...interesting,' Cameron replied.

'You ready to quit yet?'

'You are _not_ winning the bet,' Cameron teased as she opened the door to the patient's room. 'Hi, Mr. Johnson. How are you feeling?' she asked.

'About the same,' he replied. 'Have you guys figured out what is wrong with me yet?'

'We think you have tuberculosis. We need to plant a PPD under you skin,' Chase said.

'A PPD?' Mr. Johnson asked.

'We plant a material under your skin, and if you have TB, your immune system will recognise it and will react with it causing something like a small rash where we injected it,' Cameron explained, smiling reassuringly at the patient.

'If I have TB, will I die?' he asked.

'TB is treatable,' Cameron reassured. Chase handed Mr. Johnson the consent form, which he quickly signed.

Cameron planted the PPD, told the patient they would check him in 48 hours, and then left the room followed by Chase.

'Are you always that nice to the patients?' he asked.

'What's wrong with being nice?'

'House won't like it.'

'So what. Some studies have shown that doctors who are nice to their patients cause the patient to trust him or her more. Therefore, the patient would be more willing to share personal information.'

'Right,' Chase said disbelievingly.

They arrived at the conference room to see Cuddy pacing inside.

'Where is House?' she asked in exasperation as the two doctors walked into the room.

'Saving a life,' Chase said.

'Where is he? He can't avoid me forever?'

'I don't know,' Cameron asked. 'Go look in his usual hiding places. I'm sure he has a bunch.'

'I already did.'

'Then look in his _un_usual hiding places,' Chase suggested.

'Thanks. You guys are a big help,' Cuddy said sarcastically as she stormed out of the room, presumably to look for House's unusual hiding places.

'Does that happen often?' Cameron asked.

'Yep,' Chase answered shortly.

'Why?'

'Different reasons: House is being sued, House insulted the patient and the patient is now complaining to Cuddy, House authorized some crazy test or treatment, or House is avoiding the clinic.'

'Which do you think this is?'

'I don't know. House is House.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House sat on a picnic bench in the middle of a jogging park. He watched the people jog by and analysed them. But, he really enjoyed this place because Cuddy would never find him.

'House!' he heard someone shout. Or maybe she could find him.

'What is it, Cuddles?'

'Why haven't you hired another fellow. You need three. Last time I counted, you only have two.'

'Has anyone ever told you that your voice gets really annoying a screechy when you are angry.'

'Hire someone else.'

'But, they are all boring idiots.'

'Have you even read their resumes?'

'I started, but I found the whole plot line to be _boring.' _

'There are tons of people who have applied for the position. Hire one of them. Or, at the very least, set up an interview.'

'You are an evil woman,' House called as Cuddy turned to walk away.

A few moments later his phone rang.

'Hello?' It was Cameron.

'_House, he's spiked a fever. It's really high,'_ she said.

'Cool,' he said.

'_Where are you?_' she asked.

'My last hiding place. Cuddy finally ruined it. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

About 10 minutes later, House met Chase and Cameron in the conference room.

'So, how high was the fever?' House asked.

'103,' Chase informed him.

'Did he have a fever on admission?' Chase and Cameron flipped through the file.

'99,' Cameron said. 'That's hardly a fever.'

'But, still a fever. Looks like we got us an infection.'

'We should get a chest x-ray to check for lung infiltrates,' Cameron suggested.

'And start him on antibiotics,' House said.

'Before we know what infection it is?' she asked.

'Why not. We know it is an infection, and the treatment for infections is antibiotics.'

'But, if we give him the wrong one, it's not going to help at all. And, we don't even know if he is allergic to them,' she continued.

'So, if he goes into anaphylactic shock, we can just tell him it's from his lung problem.'

'What! We can't do that!' Cameron shouted.

'Why not? He'd never know. Unless he's really a doctor.'

'Um...I don't know. Ethics!'

'Gosh, you and your 'ethics.''

'Why don't we just get the x-ray?' Chase cut in.

'Fine. Go do you your x-ray,' House said, 'then you can start him on antibiotics.'

After Chase and Cameron left the room to get an x-ray, Wilson joined House in his office.

'How is your case going?' he asked, taking a bite of a chicken salad sandwich.

'Fine,' House said, stealing the other half of his sandwich and taking a large bite.

'I really appreciate your stealing my food,' Wilson groaned sarcastically.

'I know. That's why I do it.'

'How is your new employee?'

'How is that new nurse?' House countered. 'I saw you chatting with her this morning.'

'I was telling her where the lab was!' Wilson defended.

'Sure you were.'

'Anyway,' Wilson said changing the subject,' Cuddy wanted me to remind you that you need to hire someone. So, I am here delivering job applications. Enjoy,' he teased.

'There must be at least fifty applications here!'

'Better start reading. Get one of your lackeys to make coffee.'

House groaned loudly to show his frustration and dread of the task he had to perform. Wilson was out the door before House could say anything else. '_Thank you __**so**__ much, Wilson.' _

* * *

A/N: Please, please review!! Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry.


	7. Feeling Is Believing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: I know that I am biased, but I really like this chapter. It was so much fun to write!! Thank you everyone who is reviewing. I love hearing your feedback!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

_**FEELING IS BELIEVING **_

About an hour later, Cameron and Chase purposefully walked into House's office and placed the x-ray on the lighted view box in House's office.

'It shows widespread infiltrates,' Chase said, 'It's like he has a type of pneumonia, but there's no sputum.'

'There was sputum,' Cameron said, 'but only a little.'

'Well then, what kind if pneumonia can cause little or no sputum? The_ immunologist_ might know,' House said, putting emphasis on 'immunologist.'

'Pneumocystis jirovecii pneumonia? He has no immunodeficiency.'

'That we know of.'

'He hasn't had chemo, radiation, a transplant, and he doesn't have AIDS.'

'How do you know?'

'He'd be getting sick all the time, and this is the first time,' Cameron argued.

'Well, there's a first time for everything.'

'The history says he has been prescribed antibiotics twice in last two months,' Chase cut in. 'The first time was for Lyme Disease he contracted after a camping trip.'

'Camping trips have ticks,' Cameron countered.

'The second was for an ear infection,' Chase said.

'We should _at least_ do a bronchoscopy to confirm,' Cameron said.

'We confirm by treating,' House said.

'But, the treatment is trimetrexate and leucovorin. The trimetrexate could make him worse.'

'That's why we give him the leucovorin,' House stated.

'Fine. Start the treatment, but let me do a bronchoscopy _at least_ to confirm.'

'_Fine_,' House said mockingly, 'Get your _bronchoscopy to confirm_.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron was testing the patient for the pneumocystis jirovecii pneumonia in the pathology lab. She_ felt _him more than heard him enter. She _felt_ the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She _felt _goosebumps rise along her arms. She _felt _her stomach burn with...something. Desire? '_No way. You are married,_' she told herself.

'What are you doing here, House?' she asked coolly.

'Wow! That's impressive. You knew it was me before you even turned around.'

'Why are you in _the lab_?'

'Waiting for test results,' he stated plainly. She _felt _him moving closer, though she was still facing the microscope she was using. 'Why else would I be in the lab?' She finally turned to face him, and was surprised to find him less than five feet behind her, leaning on an adjacent counter.

'I guess I'm just a bit confused, since you told me to bring the results _to_ you when I got them,' she countered. She _felt_ her heart beat just a bit faster and her breath become slightly, almost unnoticeably, shallower.

'Different test,' House said.

'You didn't have me order any other tests.'

'_I _ordered one. Shocking, isn't it.' Cameron rolled her eyes and faced the microscope again.

'Oh my God,' she said incredulously.

'Let me hear it,' House said.

'He's positive even though he doesn't have an immunodeficiency.'

'Let me look,' House said. He leaned over her shoulder and peered into the microscope. Cameron _felt_ her heart beat even faster and jolts of electricity shoot though her body as her shoulder ever so gently brushed against his abs. She could smell him: clean and masculine, mixed with something only describable as 'House.' She knew that there was no reason for him to be _that_ close. And, she knew that he knew it too. 'I was right,' he finally said. 'I think _my_ test is done,' House said as he walked across the room and grabbed a sheet of paper. 'I was right again,' he said as he handed Cameron the paper.

'You tested...' Her voice was breathy and hoarse. She faked a cough. 'You tested him for HIV?' she continued.

'I hope so since that's what the test says he's positive for.'

'We should test his wide too, then,' Cameron suggested.

'Why? Either she cheated on him and gave it to him and she already knows she has it, or he cheated on her.'

'Why does your mind jump to adultery so quickly?'

'It fits.'

'We still should test her.'

'Fine. Test her, and then see who the_ real _cheating bastard is. I'm just _dying_ to know,' House said with excessive drama. Cameron rolled her eyes again and walked out of the pathology lab, presumably to advise the patient of his pathology and find out who the 'real cheating bastard' was, as House so tactfully put it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Okay. Now, I am really confused. Do you seriously not realise that the work day is over at 5 when there is no case? I mean, it is...' House glanced at his watch, '8:36 at night.'

'I'm doing paperwork,' Cameron said, trying to defend her staying at work in excess of three hours late.

'Yes. That crossword puzzle is vital for hospital business,' House teased while taking the puzzle out of her hand. '17 Down in Guggenheim.'

'Thank you very much,' Cameron said sarcastically.

'Why are you really here, still?'

'I have work to do.'

'Sounds like you are avoiding something.' House noticed Cameron stop all movement and become somewhat more sober. 'Or some_one._' From her sudden clenching, House realised he hit the nail directly on the head.

'I'm not avoiding. I'm busy,' she maintained.

'Sure you are,' House said before quickly leaving the conference room and walking into his office. He took a look at the pile of resumes and job applications on his desk and groaned loudly.

'Apparently...' House turned to see Cameron leaning on the door frame between the offices, 'the husband and wife got into a fight one night and she left. She got drunk, met up with an old boyfriend, and made, as she called it, 'the biggest mistake of her life.''

'She told you this?'

'Yep. She asked me not to tell her husband, but he figured it out when Chase and I told him he had HIV.'

'Cool.'

'He was pissed. A happily married couple is now looking at a divorce, and all you can say is _cool? _They used to be a happily married couple.'

'Okay, one major flaw in your argument.'

'What is that?'

'There is no such thing as a _happily married couple_.'

'Really? How do you know?'

'Do you know one?' House countered. Cameron just rolled her eyes and looked at the door, trying to avoid his gaze. '_She knows that she is not in a happy relationship, but won't admit it aloud. Cool.' _

'They got married when they were in college. They can't just give up on over 20 years of marriage.'

'Why not? No one gets married at 20.'

'Some people do.'

'Okay, they do, but they'd be surprised who they are living with at 30. I'm surprised this guy made it the extra 12 years.'

'What are you looking at?' Cameron asked, changing the subject.

'Porn,' House said. Cameron sighed in a way that showed her disbelief and picked up one of the numerous files consuming all of the space on House's desk.

'These are job applications.'

'Brilliant observation. Are you sure you are not really a detective?'

'That's why Cuddy was chasing you today.'

'Did _you_ tell her where I was?'

'Why would I know?' House gave her a sideways look, one that she couldn't really decipher what it was saying. 'Do you want me to help?'

House tried to think of a witty way to answer her, but decided that, in view of the stacks of paper on his desk, he would be sincere. He would love to have someone do the work for him.

'Sure. That pile there contains the 'hell no's,' he said pointing to the largest stack. 'Those are the 'no way's,' he said pointing to another pile, 'and those are the no's.'

'Give me some,' Cameron ordered. House promptly handed her a large stack of files for her to comb through.

They spent about twenty minutes in silence examining files, constantly enlarging the 'hell no' and 'no way' piles.

'What happened to your leg,' Cameron suddenly asked.

'That's an odd thing to be in a resume,' House retorted. 'Put that one in the 'hell no' pile.' Cameron lowered her head in defeat and continued sorting through applications. There were a few more minutes of silence.

'I had an infarction and the doctors didn't diagnose it in time,' House admitted. He looked at Cameron's face, scanning it for pity or anything else he didn't want people to feel. Her only response was a short nod. '_Interesting,' _House thought. He expected her to have apologies flowing from her mouth, apologising for the other doctors she didn't even know. He liked it.

The clock danced several circles as it incessantly ticked on and on through the night. There was very little conversation between the two doctors, but it wasn't awkward. 9 turned into 10 which turned into 11. Cameron had gotten up a few times to make coffee for the two so they could continue their search.

'Here it is!' Cameron practically shouted with more enthusiasm than House would have expected. 'It's perfect! Graduated top of his class at Harvard Med, and has had speciality training under a great doctor in California, among other things.' she handed House the file for him to skim. A wicked grin spread across his face.

'Perfect,' he said. 'I especially like the criminal record.' Cameron shot him a confused look, but realised that House was being serious. She let out a huge yawn, although she tried to stifle it.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised.

'Cameron, go home and sleep. I have an interview to schedule.'

'At nearly midnight?'

'Yep. I'll call Wilson.'

'I'm sure he'll be thrilled.'

* * *

A/N: Please, please review!! :)


	8. Duty Calls

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE.

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT

_**DUTY CALLS**_

Cameron arrived home past 1 in the morning, and was relieved to find David was already asleep in their bed. She decided that, in order to avoid waking him at all costs, she would just sleep on the couch. She was tired and really didn't feel like being interrogated about why she was not home at a normal hour. '_He should be a cop,' _she thought, '_not a DJ.' _

The couch was lumpy. That must have been the reason why she couldn't get to sleep. It couldn't have had anything to do with her reliving the brief encounter she had with House in the lab. And it couldn't have had anything to do with her feeling...guilty...about staying at work late to help House read over resumes. And, it couldn't be that she had to think of the most plausible explanation as to why she was home late, right?

At some point in time, however, she must have fallen asleep because at 6:30, she woke to find her husband sitting on the chair across from her reading a newspaper.

'You're up early,' she said quietly as she was still trying to wake up fully.

'You got back late last night,' he said, not angrily, but more like stating an observation.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. We were working on a really difficult case and we were stuck in the lab until about midnight running tests,' she explained..._lied._

'Why do you let him do all that stuff to you? You've worked there, how long? Less than a week? And, you have yet to come home at a decent hour.'

'I'm not a teenager, David. I don't have a curfew,' she defended. 'Part of my job requires me to stay until the job is done. And, if it means_ saving_ a _life_, then I would gladly stay.'

'Fine,' she said, almost condescendingly. 'What did the dude have anyway.'

'Um, he had some weird form of pneumonia.'

'It took you until midnight to diagnose_ pneumonia_?' he asked incredulously.

'It was a complicated case.'

'Um-hmm,' David grunted. Cameron could tell he wasn't really interested.

'I have to get going,' she said standing up to find that she had fallen asleep in the clothes she work the day before.

'Well, before you head off to your _job_,' he said somewhat angrily, 'can you at least fulfil your wifely duties and make me a cup of coffee and some breakfast.'

'_Wifely duties?! I am not your slave. This is the 21__st__ century, not the 1800s! I don't have be subject to your every whim,' _she thought. She _felt like_ saying. 'Sure,' she _actually_ groaned. David was too absorbed in his article to pick up on the frustration in her voice.

She wandered into her bedroom to find some new clothes and into the bathroom to shower and change. When she looked in the mirror, she saw the mascara that she had neglected to remove the night before had smeared under her eyes, leaving behind _gorgeous_ black circles under her eyes. Again, she groaned.

After preparing for work, she saw that it was nearly seven and she _needed_ to be at work in an hour. She _wanted _to get there earlier, however, so she could enjoy the peace of being alone in the conference room. She tried to think of something she could make for breakfast quickly. _Cereal._ She poured the coffee that had been brewing into a mug for David and dumped some milk and cereal into a bowl.

'Cereal?' David questioned when she handed him the meal. 'That's it?'

'Sorry. I have to be at work and I'm running late. If you want something else, go make it yourself.'

'How can you be running late before 7:30?' he asked, but Cameron was already out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron walked directly into the conference room, like she was running away from something...or someone? If she hadn't felt to guilty, she would have told her husband that he was being an ass. Then she thought, '_I shouldn't feel __**guilty**__. All I did was work overtime. No blame in that, right?_' Still, she wanted to get away from him because, there really was no denying the fact that her husband was an ass.

'I think Cuddy must have lied to you about the hours you are required to work,' House's voice said from the doorway between his office and the conference room. A startled Cameron literally jumped out of her seat upon hearing the unexpected noise. 'Nice jump,' House teased.

'Shit House! You scared me half to death!' she said, still recovering from shock. _Why is he here? _

'You don't look very dead.'

'What are you doing here...early?'

'This is my happy place,' House said sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She noted that he was wearing the same clothes as last night.

'You never went home, did you?'

'I told you, this is my happy place. Why would I want to leave? So, what are _you_ doing here this early?'

'I always am here at this time. You are just always late.'

'I don't know why anyone would _voluntarily_ come to work _this_ early and then stay as late as you do.'

'It's a happy place, _right_?' Cameron retorted. Grabbing her laptop out of her bag, she took a seat and began to work. Or made it look like she was working.

House half-smiled, then returned to his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'What is your bet on when House gets in today?' Chase asked. He arrived at work around eight.

'Wow. You guys must be really into betting around here,' Cameron stated, still focusing on the emails on her laptop.

'20 he's not here until nine,' Chase offered.

'Deal,' Cameron said. She shook his hand and smiled innocently.

'Good morning,' House bellowed as he entered the conference room. 'Can I get in on your bet?' he asked, faking excessive sincerity.

'Wha-' Chase started. 'You _knew_ he was here. You can't bet then!'

'We shook on it,' Cameron maintained.

'But-' Chase stammered.

'Dr. Cameron!' House said, this time faking shock. 'Did you really do such a horrible, sneaky thing like betting when you already know the answer? Impressive.'

Chase groaned as he pulled a crisp 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and reluctantly handed it to a smiling, teasing, Cameron.

'Well. I just thought that I'd let you know that we don't have a case today, so my clinic hours are free for whoever wants them.'

'We have our own,' Chase objected.

'Thanks for volunteering!' House said throwing Chase a name tag reading 'Dr House.'

'Come on. I'll go with you,' Cameron offered. The two exited the room and heading to the dreaded clinic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'What time did you schedule that interview for?' House asked Wilson at lunch.

'Tomorrow at one. I can't believe you actually _did _your work. It was such an un-Houselike thing to do.'

'Ah, but you see, I made Dr. Cameron do most of it. That is very _Houselike_.'

'You made her go through your job applications?' Wilson asked surprised.

'I'm amazed that would come as a shock to you,' House said, reaching over and stealing a bag of pretzels from his friend. By now, Wilson had given up on hoping to eat a full meal. Still, he rolled his eyes to show his displeasure.

'Well, at the rate you are going, you are going to owe four different people 100 bucks.'

'Please. When have I ever lost a bet?' House challenged. 'Besides, she offered to do it.'

'What? She actually _offered _to be your secretary?' Wilson was still incredulous.

'Yep,' House said, making a show of eating a single pretzel. 'And, I will soon be 400 dollars richer.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At around 2 p.m. Cameron was officially bored. Now, she could see why House hated the clinic and did everything in his power to avoid it. So far, she had diagnosed two people with colds and one person who was surprised his stomach ached after a night of eating nothing but sushi. She also diagnosed one person with a hangover and three people with STDs. She desperately wished House would page her saying 'We have a case.' Or even, 'Come do my paperwork,' would do.

Chase flagged her down after she emerged from an exam room.

'Hey! Have you eaten lunch yet?' he asked.

'No, I've been way to busy saving people from runny noses and crotch rot.'

'Fantastic,' Chase groaned. 'Anyway, I was going down to the cafeteria and wanted to know if you want to come.'

'Sure. I am _dying _to get out of here!'

In the cafeteria, the two traded stories of particularly dumb clinic patients. Chase also told some stories about House that had either been passed down from previous fellows or events he had actually witnessed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Leaving so soon?' House asked. 'It's only six? Don't you usually stay another...four hours?'

'I need to go home,' Cameron said.

'You'll miss all the fun!'

'Sorry I have to miss out on the joys of sorting mail. Unfortunately, I got in trouble last night for staying out late.'

'Did your parents ground you?' House asked.

'Yeah. I'm not allowed to leave the house except for school for a whole month. I tried telling them that they are being unfair, but parents just don't listen! They don't get me at all,' Cameron said dramatically, playing along with House.

'Too bad.'

'Goodnight, House.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Wow! It's nice to see your face when there is still a trace of daylight out,' David said with ample sarcasm.

'I didn't have a case today,' Cameron stated before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some leftovers to eat.

'Again? It seems like you have no cases ever.'

'We just solved one yesterday.'

'Yes, saving the world from lung crap. Wonderful.'

'Look. I like this job, and I like my boss. If we don't get a case, I am fine with that.'

'What is so special about him. I heard he is a total ass.'

'He's a great doctor. And, he's really not so bad.'

'Really?' David said, 'I heard from several people that he hates all people.' Cameron could sense that he was now in the kitchen with her.

'What, are you stalking him or something?' Cameron asked.

'No, I'm not. I have an idea,' David said with sudden enthusiasm.

'What is it?'

'Invite him for dinner.'

'Dinner?'

'Yes.'

'House?'

'No, your other boss. Is that a problem?'

'No. It's just...he's not really...he doesn't seem to be the type of person who enjoys eating dinner with practical strangers.'

'Well, he knows you. And, you definitely seem to like him. I want to know what is so appealing about a misanthropic ass.'

'You don't even know him and you are already trashing him. This is why I don't want to invite him. I can see a total verbal war going on and lots of my-horse-is-bigger-than-your-horse arguments. Doesn't exactly make for a peaceful dinner.'

'I promise I'll be on my best behaviour,' David stated as if he were a child. That really annoyed Cameron. She continued to stare at him, telling him 'no' with her eyes. 'Why not? Unless there is another reason that you don't want him to come?'

'What are you insinuating?'

'Come on. Just one dinner so I can meet the guy that made us pick up and abandon our old lives.'

'Fine. But don't be surprised if he says no.'

Cameron walked into the bedroom, abandoning her food on the kitchen counter. She would clean it later. She saw this dinner as a disaster waiting to happen. Knowing her husband, he would act like he always does in public: a perfect gentleman who is devoted to his wife. Knowing House, he would see right through the act and stir up trouble. Then, they would argue about God knows what. Then, bitter words would be thrown from mouth to mouth across the table. Then everyone would leave unhappy. House would probably have some witty thing to say about David the next day at work. David would probably scream at her for giving up the life they had in Minnesota to work for House. Then, David would weave some sort of elaborate conspiracy about why Cameron actually liked House, and knowing David, it would leave her defending herself once again. No, she did not want House and David dining together.

Then, there was the fact that it would feel awkward for her. It would be awkward to sit next to her husband knowing that she never felt an electrical shock run through her body when David approached her. But, House merely looking over her shoulder at test results was enough to give her goosebumps and twist her stomach into knots. It would be awkward the next day at work when House psychoanalysed her and her feelings for David when both she and House knew he would be right.

But, it was her _wifely duty. _

* * *

A/N: Please review. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top. And a cherry.

The next chapter should be up pretty soon! There is going to be a bit more drama in the near future.


	9. Cheeseburger in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE

_**CHEESEBURGER IN PARADISE **_

Ask him to come to dinner. That was her task. Her order that had David had given her. His commanding her to 'ask him to dinner' was about the extent of their conversation that morning.

It sounded simple. It should have been. But, it wasn't. Cameron did not want House to come to dinner in her apartment. She didn't want to have House and David in the same room, especially with sharp implements in that room that were easily accessible. But, something inside her desperately...wanted him to be there. She wanted to be able to have a conversation with him outside of work. She wanted to...spend time with him? _Couldn't_ be that.

But still, she didn't know what to do. What to feel. Right now, all she was feeling was confusion. And maybe she felt a little nervous.

But, now was the moment of truth. After a long day in the clinic, she had returned to the conference room to grab her bag and go home. She wished that House wouldn't be in his office. Then she could avoid this for another day. '_This is ridiculous. All I am doing is asking him to dinner, yet I feel like I am asking him if I am going to die. Grow up,' _she told herself. But, House was there sitting at his desk with his feet propped on the glass top playing his Gameboy.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and knocked on the door to his office. She knew he wouldn't respond, but did so anyway right before walking into the office.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'You already have,' he said. Cameron stared at him with her hands on her hips. 'Is it personal?' House continued.

'No.'

'Go ahead,' he said, putting his Gameboy on the desk.

'Well David, my husband, wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night at around seven,' she said with lightning speed. 'I told him it was stupid because it was such short notice and you'd probably have plans, and then if you didn't, you probably wouldn't want to come anyway. But, he wants to meet you because he...well, I don't really know why. Anyway, if you say no that's-' she continued blurting, giving away more information than she had wanted to.

'Cameron,' House called, cutting her off. Cameron's lips froze in the form of an 'O'. 'Stop talking.' She closed her mouth and tried to regain some decorum. 'Do you always get that frustrated and embarrassed when asking your co-workers to dinner?' Cameron tried to think of something to say. Her mouth twisted into different shapes, like it was trying to think of words since her brain temporarily failed to function.

'It's just,' she stammered, 'Do you want to come or not?' She sighed in exasperation.

'Will the food be good?'

'Yeah. I think so.'

'Then yes. I will come. Is that okay with you?'

'What? Why wouldn't it be. I am asking you, aren't I?'

'Yes. But, you prefaced the questioned with 'my _husband_ wants.'

'Yes. It's fine with me. Just, uh, bring some form of alcohol. _Please_.'

'Okay,' House said, sounding a bit confused about the request. 'See you tomorrow at seven.'

'Okay. Bye,' she said quickly before exiting the room and practically sprinting to her car.

No, this won't be awkward at all. Haha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tonight was the night that Cameron had been dreading and anticipating. She had done everything in her power to make it go well. She had beseeched David to please, please be on his best behaviour. He seemed ignore the request. She had made pot roast and mashed potatoes and had some other insignificant, random foods. She had decided that this would not be formal, especially since she knew House would not dress up. So, she decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and dark blue V-neck sweater. She told David to wear something simple, but knowing him and his insane competitiveness, he would wear something over-the-top.

'You're wearing a sport jacket?' Cameron asked in frustration when David emerged from the bedroom. 'What part of _completely casual_ is confusing to you?'

'Chill out. Why are you so tense? You're not going to be like this all evening, are you?'

'Please, please be nice. Please.'

'Yes. I will, seeing as though you have asked me to _be nice_ at least four other times.'

'I just want to make sure the message gets across.'

'Why do you even care so much? He's just your boss.'

'Yes, but, when dealing with House, it is better to get on his good side.'

'Whatever,' David said dipping his finger into the bowl of mashed potatoes and sucking the food off.

Knock, knock. Cameron heard the sound of a wooden cane knocking her door.

'He's here. Please, make this peaceful.'

'I'm not a child. Stop treating me like one,' David spat at Allison. He then followed her to the door. Cameron opened the door to let House in. She was unbelievably happy that he brought a full bottle of scotch. She opened her mouth as if to say 'hi,' but had the words stolen by the person to her left.

'Hi, Dr. House. I'm David. It's nice to meet you,' he said, turning on his charm and extending his hand.

'Nice to meet you too, Dick,' House said returning in the handshake.

'It's David,' David stated rather defensively.

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry,' House said. To anyone else, he would have sounded sincere. But, Cameron knew he was being entirely sarcastic. It was somewhat humorous, and she had to stifle a laugh.

'It's okay. And, I'm sure you know my wife, Allison,' David continued, wrapping his arm possessively around a frustrated Cameron. House picked up on her annoyance.

'I sure_ hope_ I know her, seeing as though I hired her,' House retorted. David's face contorted into an ugly shape showing his lack of amusement.

'Allie has made a fantastic pot roast. I'm sure she'll be happy to bring it out,' David continued. House glanced down at Cameron who looked like she was about to kill either herself or David. House also picked up immediately on the condescension in his voice when he said she'd be happy to bring the pot roast out.

'Why don't you and House sit down,' Cameron whispered under her breath as she headed into the kitchen.

David led House to the table and sat down, waiting for food.

'Allison has told me a lot about you. She was so excited to get this job,' David began. Cameron walked in right at that time with plates and bowls of food.

'I hope you're hungry. I made way too much food,' Cameron interjected.

'So, what is it that you do exactly?' David asked, completely ignoring his wife. Cameron took a seat beside him; however, House of course picked up on the fact that she left ample space between them.

'I fix really sick people,' House stated.

'But, is has to be more than that. I mean, Allison didn't just make us move for just some random job. What do you do exactly?' David asked again, a hint of annoyance present. House noticed his choice of words: 'Allison didn't just _make_ _us_ move.'

'House fixes people that no other doctors can,' Cameron interrupted. She had poured herself a considerable amount of scotch and took a large swig. David shot Cameron a look that said 'I was asking him.' She backed off immediately. She felt like a dog who had just been whipped, and now she had no choice but to crawl into a corner with her tail between her legs.

'She's right,' House said, basically coming to her rescue. 'I am everyone's last hope.'

'I see,' David said.

'So what is it that you do?' House asked.

'I'm a radio personality,' he stated triumphantly. 'Back in Minnesota, I had my own show that broadcast in the evenings. Right now, I am working at a station here in Princeton, and hopefully I will be on the air again by next year.'

'_Yeah right,'_ Cameron thought, '_It was not your show. You were like a backup DJ. And, you are hardly working now.' _

'Sounds like fun,' House said, taking a bite of roast and hopefully avoiding any further discussion.

'So,' David continued, 'You married?'

'Wow. Jumping _right_ into the personal questions without passing 'go' or collecting 200 dollars,' House said. 'No, I am not.'

'Oh,' David said quietly. Cameron refilled her glass with more scotch. 'Allison, you really shouldn't drink so much,' David admonished out loud.

'Why? I brought plenty,' House said.

'It's unladylike,' David said.

'Okay. You _do_ realise that I am right here, right?' Cameron asked. 'Will you please stop talking to me like I am somewhere else entirely?'

David leaned over and whispered in her ear, 'Don't talk about this while we have company.' He then gave her a quick kiss on her cheekbone. Cameron swore that she would be boiling over if she were a pot.

'So, did you have that interview today? With Dr. Foreman, right?' Cameron asked House, changing the topic.

'Yeah. Wilson did most of the talking though. He's_ way_ better at that kind of stuff.'

'So, do you think you'll hire him?'

'Wait a second,' David interrupted again, 'You let your assistant conduct the interview? That sounds unprofessional.'

'Wilson is not my assistant,' House defended. 'He is an oncologist, a cancer doctor.'

'Yeah. I know what an oncologist is. In case Allie hadn't mentioned it, I had my own battle with brain cancer several years ago.'

'House and Wilson are good friends,' Cameron said, desperately trying to get off this subject. She hated talking about it, especially since David never actually had cancer. Also, she sensed claws and fangs coming out from both men at the table. Mostly from her husband though. 'I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and clean the dishes,' Cameron said noting the empty plates from the other two and her own abandoned meal. David handed her both plates without saying another word. She quickly retreated into the kitchen.

'Well, your cancer is better now, right?' House asked, faking concern.

'Yes. I fought quite hard.'

'It's a shame when such a thing happens to such a _good _person,' House continued, his words still dripping with sarcasm.

'You know, when Allie first took this job, I knew that she liked something about you. I wanted you to come to dinner to see what was so appealing, but I can't seem to find it.'

'Sorry to disappoint you,' House said, chugging nearly half a glass of scotch.

'I mean, I figured you'd have to be really, really a nice person to keep her there until midnight and make her get up at 5:30 to go to work. But, obviously, that's not it.'

'She chooses to work those hours. And, quite honestly, I can't blame her.'

'Well, then I figured you might be some sort of amazingly attractive man who would have women falling all over him; but, you can't even walk so, if they fell on you, you'd crash under the pressure.' Wrong thing to say. 'Hell, you're not even _that _good looking,' he continued.

'Wow. Maybe that's the _real _problem between you two,' House said, now clearly offended and angry. He had to get his 'revenge.' 'If you are such a good judge of men's looks, then you know what that means! I thought those fashion magazines around here were Cameron's but, maybe I was wrong. But, hey. Whatever floats your boat.'

'You are an ass.'

'Well, it takes one to know one. And, I actually have a real job.'

'Really? Saving the world from pneumonia! What would we all do without you,' David nearly screamed.

'I don't know. We'd all be terribly lost.'

Cameron heard the bickering getting louder and decided to intervene. She had heard the entire conversation, but decided now would be a good time to cut off the fighting before she was looking at a murder scene instead of a dinner. She just didn't know how to do it.

Thankfully, she didn't have to. As soon as she re-entered the room, a pager went off. It wasn't _her_ pager.

'Shit,' House said, 'It's the hospital. I have to go.'

'Does Allison have to go with you?' David asked.

'Nope. Good food, Cameron. Thanks.' Cameron was fully aware that he faked the page in an effort to leave before anything else happened. She couldn't blame him.

She heard him exit the apartment and waited in silence until she could hear his motorcycle screech off into the distance.

'That went perfectly well,' she shouted at David. 'Thanks so much for helping to make a _peaceful_ evening!'

'That guy is an ass.'

'No, David. Today, I'd say you were the bigger ass! I heard what you guys were talking about. Shockingly enough, this house is not soundproof!'

'He said I didn't have a real job!'

'If the shoe fits!' she spat back.

'He said I was gay!'

'You said something about his leg. Something _bad_ about his leg! Then you called him unattractive! You insulted _him_ _first.'_

'So. He should get over it!'

'Get over it! Get over _yourself,_ David.'

'Why are you defending him!'

'I am not defending either one of you!' she shouted.

'Are you having an affair with him?' David blurted out.

'What the hell kind of question is that! No way! What in the fuck would make you think that?' Cameron was taken completely off-guard by the out-of-the-blue question.

'Do you want to know the real reason why I wanted him to come to dinner? You've been coming home late and you seem to like him so much. I am not as big an idiot as you think I am.'

'No, you are a _bigger_ idiot! Is it illegal now for someone to actually like their boss!'

'No, when the boss is a normal human capable of human emotions and feelings. He is a misanthropic son of a bitch. I just can't see how you can, normally, like a boss like that!'

'And, you can tell that about him from one hour? Look, I am the faithful one here, since obviously _you_ are not. One of us has to be!'

'Oh, so we're back to that again! It was one night!'

'Like hell it was. That_ one night_ was not a boo boo. We can't just put a Band-aid on it and pretend it never happened!'

'You know what, I am going to go to bed and, when I wake up in the morning, we can continue this discussion. Maybe by then you will have straightened out and will be thinking clearly. Honestly, I can't stand to argue with you when your mind is so fucked up!' David turned to walk away but was stopped when Cameron sharply grabbed him on the shoulders. He turned back around to face her.

'I am thinking perfectly clearly now, because, obviously I wasn't before tonight. I am leaving _right_ now. I am going somewhere else far, far away from you because, honestly, you have pissed me off to...' she couldn't even finish the sentence.

'Allison, stop. Be a grown up. You can't just storm out!'

'Yes, I can! Watch me,' she called as she slammed the door behind her and headed to her car. She was going to the only place she could right now. She had no friends, she had no relatives. She was going to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review! I promise I will have the next chapter up really, really soon. Maybe tomorrow morning!


	10. Dare You to Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE!**

A/N: Here it is! The aftermath of the dinner...disaster. Maybe just a bit OOC. Of note, the rating has been changed to M!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TEN

_**DARE YOU TO MOVE**_

The hospital was dark and lonely. The only lights came from patients' rooms and restrooms. The corridors were entirely black and dreary. But, this was her sanctuary. Its darkness seemed to reflect her mood right now.

The conference room was equally dark, but she decided to leave the lights off and just sit alone in total darkness. She could be away from it all. But, she couldn't. Her mind kept running through everything that had transpired over the past few days. She remembered how she felt in the lab when House sneaked up behind her. She remembered how she felt almost happy to help House look through the job applications. She remembered how she had wanted to slap David when he wrapped his arm around her and then kissed her cheek in front of House. She remembered hearing David insult House, starting a battle similar to the ones she had imagined happening and _prayed_ to a God she didn't believe in that they wouldn't. She remembered telling David she was leaving. But, what did that mean: for the night, for the week, or for life?

She didn't want to think about a divorce. She had always been told that divorces are for the weak. Her mother told her that divorcing is quitting, and only the weak quit. Also, she had fought for this marriage, desperately hoping it would work out for nearly ten years. She couldn't give that up. She couldn't just scrap all of her hard work.

She hadn't realised it, but in the midst of her recollections, tears had began rolling down her cheeks, no doubt leaving black streaks from her mascara and eye liner. But, who would be here to see it?

'Cameron?' She recognised the voice...it was House. What was he doing here?

'House? Wha-what are you doing here?' she asked, not turning to look at him.

'You are sitting here in the dark.'

'No kidding. What are you doing here?'

'My house is being fumigated,' he said.

'Seriously, House,' Cameron said conveying her disbelief.

'Seriously. Our whole apartment complex thing has a small cockroach problem.'

'And you're not staying with Wilson?'

'Wilson is a lousy roommate. He clips is toenails at 6 in the morning and blow-dries his hair.'

'Tragic,' Cameron said, trying to joke. It only came out as sadness and frustration.

'You're crying,' House stated. He sat in a chair next to her at the table. When she finally turned to look at him, he could see her eyes were red and glassy, even though the room was only dimly lit from an emergency light in the corner. Much to his surprise, his heart went out to her. He hated to admit it, but, he genuinely felt sorry for her.

'House, I'm sorry about David. He had no right to say those things. He was just being a jealous ass. I-I really am sorry,' she said as fresh tears began to fall. House had the compulsion to reach out and wipe the tears away, but wouldn't let himself do it.

'He makes you miserable,' House stated plainly. It wasn't a question. It was just an observation. Like, the sky is blue, or, the leaf is green. Cameron didn't object. 'You shouldn't put yourself through it.'

'He's my husband,' Cameron said.

'Yeah. If only there existed things that could end relationships that make people wish they were dead.'

'A divorce?'

'That's what it's called. Exactly.'

'I can't. He's my husband. I can't just give up on it. I can't give up on almost ten years!'

'From the looks of it, you have been fighting way to long. You don't have to be a detective to see that he makes you worse-off.'

'But, then I'll just be another weak statistic.'

'Who told you that? A bumper sticker?'

'My mom.'

'You're not being weak. You would be strong. You'd stand up for something.'

'It's not all bad with him. We've had good times,' Cameron said silently like she was afraid to say it. Why?

'Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?' House said. _Damn it House. Why do you always have to be right?_

'House, I-I can't.' House gave her a half-smile, like he was accepting that she had made the decision. Cameron looked back down at the ground, almost like she was too ashamed to look at him. They sat like that in complete silence for a while, until Cameron broke the silence.

'He never had cancer. He thought he did. We both did. But, he was misdiagnosed.' House looked her in the eyes, and through that connection, he responded to her statement. 'And, he accused me of cheating. It's ridiculous. _He_ cheated.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Back in Minnesota. He-he would always get home late or leave early and find some excuse for it. So, one night I followed him and found he went to his co-worker, Stephanie's, house. Then, the night before we moved here, I saw her lipstick on his collar. He lied to me and says it was only the night, but he doesn't know that I know that it lasted for _two_ years.' Cameron had absolutely no idea why she was telling House all of this, but, it felt good. It was almost therapeutic to get it off her chest.

'He's an ass,' House said. Cameron tried to laugh, but more tears fell. Remembering might be harder than trying to ignore it.

Damn his conscious and his reputation. House reached out and lightly brushed a tear away from her cheek. He expected her to pull away or find some way to leave. But, she didn't. She closed her eyes, relishing the contact. 'He doesn't deserve you,' House whispered, almost silently. He wasn't sure if Cameron had heard him, but it was true. For some reason, he felt like he needed to protect her. To make her feel better. He was convinced only she could do that to him. He swore he would never let anyone do that to him again.

The tears stopped free-flowing as House reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. He lightly brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. She felt a burning sensation wherever his fingers touched, but she soon felt goosebumps rise across her skin. 'House,' she whispered, entranced by the feelings he was giving her merely by touching her face. Imagine what would happen if it was more than her cheek.

House slowly leaned forward, ever closer to her lips trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't shy away. She didn't leave. He inched forward till he was merely millimetres away from her cheek. 'You are better than him,' he whispered before placing a kiss on her cheekbone. But this was different than David's. It was fuelled by, dare she say, passion? instead of a primal, jealous need to mark her as his territory. House heard her inhale sharply. He moved a few centimetres lower and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. She didn't resist at first, but she didn't immediately deepen it. She was confused. She wanted this so badly, but then she questioned whether she would be able to live with herself if she gave into her desire. House sensed her indecision and pulled away. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I should go.'

Screw everything except _now_. Cameron had waited so long for anything for _herself,_ she wasn't going to waste it now. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back in for a kiss, which he immediately returned and deepened. It was filled with every emotion they, together, could have been feeling: lust, desire, passion, frustration, regret, sadness, salvation. House slowly snaked his hand under her sweater to reveal a sliver of creamy skin below. He lightly, gently caressed the area, sending goosebumps all over her body and shivers down her spine. She desperately tried to ignore the undeniable desire building in her body, still worried if she'd be able to live with herself after tonight if anything else happened. House, again sensed her hesitancy and broke the kiss for a moment. 'Live,' he whispered so quietly, but so full of desire. It was as if he had read her mind. She was going to live. She pushed her body closer to his, as if trying to melt the two into one. She needed to be closer. Wanted. Desired. Needed.

She snaked her hands up his shirt, taking her time to memorize the every curve of his chest and torso. She was desperate not to forget this moment. House took this opportunity to reach his hand further up her shirt to gently brush against the skin of her ribcage. He felt her body react to the contact as a groan arose from the back of her throat.

Cameron was tired of waiting. She needed him, now. She removed her hands from House's chest, causing him to emit a noise that could only be described as a whimper. She quickly removed her shirt revealing a lacy black bra that defined a sharp contrast between it and her creamy, white skin. House felt the bulge in his jeans growing larger as she proceeded to undo the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the ground.

House crashed his body against hers; the hardened tips of her breasts brushing against his, unfortunately, shit-clad chest did nothing but arouse him further. 'Come here,' he whispered, pulling her onto the floor with him. He began to place kisses in a trail down her stomach until he reached the top of her jeans. Much to his surprise, Cameron stopped him before he moved any farther and captured his lips in strong, passionate kiss.

She pulled the hem of his shirt, being sure to occasionally brush her knuckles across the sensitive skin there, until it was over his head and took in the site of the body she had memorised with her hands only moments ago. 'House, I need you now,' she gasped, her voice low and brimming with desire. That was the only invitation he needed to slowly inch her jeans down past the swell of her hips and into a heap on the ground. He kissed a trail up the inside of her thigh, the scratching from his stubble only exciting her more. When he reached her panties, he glanced up at her. 'These have to go,' he said, adding them to the clothing piled on the floor, then quickly picking up where the clothing had rudely interrupted him before.

She felt his stubble still brushing up against her thigh, and then his tongue over her centre, on her clit. 'Oh, House!' she screamed involuntarily. She hadn't even realised she had entwined her fingers in his hair. She could almost feel him smile against her as he stopped his ministrations. Now, it was Cameron's turn to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. 'Tease,' she said. 'You know, you are wearing entirely too many clothes,' she said referring to his pants.

'Well, then you'll just have to do something about that, won't you,' he said. The desire in his voice and eyes was unmistakeable. She took her time to kiss her way to his jeans. She needed to remember everything, how he felt, how he tasted, how he smelled, in case this was her only chance to experience it. She quickly put that thought out of her mind as she expertly undid his belt buckle and pulled the annoying fabric off of his legs. Now all that was left was his boxers. His erection was readily apparent from the huge strain they were putting on the thin remaining fabric. Knowing that she was the cause of his arousal, Cameron became even more aroused. She didn't even think that was possible.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she quickly did away with the boxers, the final barrier between them. Her eyes lingered for a moment before House unexpectedly flipped her onto her back and inserted a finger deep inside her. She let out a groan as he inserted yet another finger searching for her spot. The pleasure was too much. Cameron came hard, her walls fluttering around his fingers still buried deep inside her.

House glanced up at her figure, still recovering from the shocks of her first mind-blowing orgasm. Her face was flush with desire and her hard breathing accentuated her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath.

'House, I need you now! Please!' She spread her legs apart giving him even better access. House slowly worked his way up her body, making her be patient and wait. The tension was killing her. 'House!' she begged.

'I knew I could make you beg,' he teased, whispering the words into her ear. He positioned himself so he was just above her moist centre. The feeling of him just at her entrance drove Cameron absolutely mad. 'Fuck me, House!' she screamed, encouraging him. He thrust inside of her easily, nearly pushing her over the edge again. She reached down and stroked the place where they met, causing House's body to jerk. House began a steady rhythm, and Cameron soon matched it perfectly, like it was something she had done her whole life, 'More,' she whispered as she repositioned herself to further accommodate him. She felt his pace quicken, and groans of sheer pleasure erupted from the mouths of both. Cameron felt herself building to yet another orgasm, and she dug her fingernails into House's back, giving him an initial sense of pain that soon faded to pleasure, bringing himself closer. 'Fuck, Cameron!' He moaned into her neck. That brought her over the edge, racking her body with shocks of pleasure. 'Oh god House!' she screamed, soon followed by his own shout as he came. They collapsed on top of one another, trying to recover. They struggled to regain their breath as they lay on the floor of the conference room. Cameron snuggled into his side for a moment, still in shock from the immense pleasure he had given her just seconds before.

She had had sex with David many times, but it had never been like that. Most nights, she was forced to fake an orgasm to make David feel like he actually accomplished something. Then, House makes her come twice in just a few short minutes and had her literally begging.

She allowed herself to get comfortable for a moment, then she shot up into a sitting position.

'What is it?' House asked running his hands through her hair.

'We're in the conference room.'

'Wow, you just realised that? I must have over-estimated your intellectual abilities.'

'There are glass windows.'

'The blinds are closed and the lights are out.'

'House, anyone could walk in here!' She stood up and began re-dressing. She then threw House's clothes on top of him.

'You're no fun,' he said.

'You keep telling yourself that,' she said smiling. She glanced around the office to make sure that there was no way to get in. She locked the single glass door to prevent anyone from any entry.

'Come here,' House said patting the ground next to him, signalling for her to lay down. She complied and felt so comfortable with House's arm wrapped protectively around her. She allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms on the conference room floor.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review!


	11. Aftermath

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE.

A/N: I am really sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Things have been incredibly crazy the past few weeks, and, unfortunately, I haven't had enough time to write. But, things are definitely returning to normal, so updates should start coming much faster. Sorry.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

_**AFTERMATH **_

The sunlight was barely creeping through the windows at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, but it was enough to wake Cameron. In her halfway-asleep state, she was still completely unaware of her surroundings. She knew that the bed was hard...harder than her mattress. She knew it was early. She knew someone was next to her. But, she was too asleep to still process this information. Until she heard the ringing of a cell phone. Her cell phone.

Without looking at the caller ID, she flipped the top open then slammed it, immediately ending the call. Now, she realised where she was...sort of.

She was on the floor, and there was a body next to her, but he wasn't David. He didn't look the same, feel the same, smell the same. He wasn't the same. She finally forced herself to fully wake, and immediately wished she hadn't as memories of the previous wave crashed into her mind like a tidal wave. The dinner from hell, seeking refuge at the hospital...House.

'Shit!' she exclaimed shooting into the air.

'Well, good morning to you, too,' House said sarcastically as he woke also.

'House! We...I have to go!' she shouted gathering the bag she had brought with her. 'Get up! Anyone could walk in here!' House laughed. 'What is so funny! I am serious, House!'

'Your total freak out is what is funny,' he stated.

'How...What?'

'First of all, the clock over there reads 5:27. No one comes to work at 5:27 on a _Saturday_,' he said getting into a sitting position.

'Yeah, but hospitals are one of the few institutions that are open 24/7,' Cameron countered.

'Okay,' he said dramatically, 'Let me rephrase that. No one_ in this wing _comes to work at 5:27 on a _Saturday_.' Cameron stood against the door crossing her arms. House used the bookcase to stand up. He popped two Vicodin and headed toward his office.

'What else were you going to say,' Cameron mumbled, stopping him. 'You said 'first of all,' so there must be a 'secondly.'

'_Secondly_, it's not _that _awkward for two doctors to be at their place of business. Therefore, your freak out was very entertaining.' He smirked at her.

'I have to go,' she argued as she walked out the door and down the hall.

As she walked, she realised he was right, again. This part of the hospital was still completely empty. She prayed there would be no one at the reception desk at the main entrance. Then she could leave without being seen. Thankfully, there was no one who could see her.

She climbed into her car, but sat silently inside without making any motion to leave the garage. What happened last night? She knew, literally, what had taken place, but why? Why did she let herself do that? Now she was no better than her no-good, miserable, cheating husband. She was the same. She wanted to hate herself, make herself miserable and guilty because of what she had done, but for some reason, couldn't. It was wrong. She couldn't deny that. But, it seemed...right. Something seemed right. She had slept more comfortably last night in House's arms than she had in years, and they were on the floor of a hospital. Why? She wished she knew. She wished she could forget this. She wished things could just be simple. But, she _didn't _wish last night didn't happen. Did she regret it? She wished she knew the answer to that also.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron decided she might as well go back home. It was, after all, her apartment. If anyone should have left, it should have been David. She should have told him to leave. But, going home was better than staying in her car, or at the hospital. She knew she wasn't totally ready to face House yet. She still was trying to sort everything out, and she didn't need House reading her like a book and telling her exactly how she was feeling. She hardly knew how she was feeling now. Or if she did, she didn't want to admit it.

As she entered her apartment, David rushed over to her causing her to jump a little at the unexpected movement.

'Allie! Where did you go! I tried to reach you, but I only got your voice message.'

'I went to bar,' she lied.

'I'm sorry. I've been thinking a bit, and you were right. I was a little bit insensitive. But, you do have to admit that House was worse.'

'He wasn't worse!' she spat at him. 'Look, I don't want to talk right now. I am only here because I live here. Just leave me alone.'

'Allie!' he reached his hand around her arm preventing her from going any farther. 'Please.'

'Let go. And _don't _call me Allie,' she demanded.

'Come on, you can't still be pissed at me. Are you going to be _this_ angry over one dumb dinner?'

'_One dumb dinne_r?' she raged pulling her arm from his grip. 'It was important to me. And, it's _not_ just one dumb dinner. You and I know that.'

'Come on, don't do this.'

'Do what?' she asked. She didn't know what David was thinking. She hardly knew what she was thinking right now.

'Don't give up on us. I can change this. We can fix this.'

'People don't change,' she countered.

'Don't you want the children we always talked about. We always agreed that someday you could stop working and raise a family. Isn't that what you always wanted?' he asked. Cameron swore her heart stopped beating. Yeah, many, many years ago they had talked about the possibility of kids, but she had mindlessly agreed with what he was saying about the plans, blinded (or deafened) by love for him. Now, in this moment, she couldn't bear to think about leaving work to raise _his_ children.

'Leave me alone, please,' she said firmly before walking into her bedroom and locking the door.

'Allison!' she heard him call, but she ignored him. She flopped onto the bed and cried, tears dripping down her face and onto the bed. She cried because she again realised that House was right...she was miserable. He made her miserable.

As the tears rolled down the side of her face, she remembered how House had gently wiped her tears from her cheek last night. She wished he was there to stop her from crying now. She wished she could feel his touch again, one more time. She felt comfortable with House. She couldn't stand David.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monday came sooner than it should have. Cameron was exhausted. She had hardly slept in the last two days due to severe emotional overload. Even when she did sleep, she was haunted by nightmares.

House was equally exhausted. Between not having a place to go to sleep other than the office, and thinking about what happened that night, he wasn't well-rested either. He scolded himself for caring so much; for thinking so much about it. It was one night. That was it. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. He couldn't change that. He tried to accept it, but he couldn't. Something inside wouldn't let him drop the subject that easily. But, _that_ he would never tell anyone. Never.

Cameron assumed her usual routine of preparing coffee for herself and Chase, and making sure to leave some for House when he finally decided to come in. She was first to arrive as usual, and she was relieved. She didn't have to deal with anyone yet.

'Cameron? Are you alright?' Chase asked walking into the room. 'You look...tired.' She looked worse than tired.

'Thanks,' she said sarcastically taking another swig of coffee. So much for being alone. Chase sensed that whatever was bugging her wasn't going to come out into the open until she had at least a few more hours of rest, so he changed the topic.

'Did you hear that House actually hired a new fellow. He's supposed to start next week.'

'Yeah, Dr. Foreman right?'

'Yeah.'

'So, what bet has been placed on him, and if there is one, can I get in on it?' Cameron asked playfully.

'Sorry. The news hasn't spread throughout the whole betting pool yet.'

'Oh well. I'm sure they'll hear soon enough,' she said.

'How are you two this wonderful morning,' House asked sarcastically as he strolled into the conference room.

'House? What are you doing here...on time?' and incredulous Chase asked.

'Cuddy can be very...persuasive,' he said smirking and raising one eyebrow suggestively. Cameron rolled her eyes. 'But, we do have a case,' he said chucking two files across the room, one at Chase and the other at Cameron. She was too asleep to react quickly, and it ended up hitting her in the head. 'Jeez, Cameron. Remind me never to put you on a baseball team. Coma guy has faster reflexes than you,' House mocked. She completely ignored the comment.

'Six-year-old boy presents with mild chest pain and some leg weakness,' Chase said. 'He probably fell down. They are not the most coordinated. Trauma could cause chest pain, and weakness in his legs. Why are you taking the case.'

'The wicked witch threatened to steal Toto if I didn't. No history of trauma.'

'That we know of,' Chase said.

'Good point. Chase, get a history.'

'Cameron,' House said loudly, making her jump, 'You get to come with me.'

Chase gave Cameron a sympathetic pat on the back and then left the room. Cameron followed House into his office.

'Still have a cockroach problem?' she asked upon seeing several pairs of clothes in a bag on the floor.

'Yep,' he said.

'What do you need me for?' she asked.

'I need company,' he said like a small child. Cameron crossed her arms in front of her. 'Stop clenching,' he said, 'please.' He added the 'please' as an afterthought.

'House,' Cameron started. 'What happened on Friday, it shouldn't happen again.' It was almost inaudible she spoke so softly.

'Agreed.'

'Then, why am I here?'

'Can I trust you to stay awake long enough to do some labwork?' he asked.

'I'm fine.'

'You look like you were hit by a truck. That is not, usually, _fine_.'

'I, just didn't sleep that much last night,' she said even more quietly than before. 'I'll go do a CBC and urinalysis.' House watched her walk from the room and head in the direction of the patient's room. She looked like she had all the life drained from her. She was exhausted physically, but he noticed she was more exhausted mentally and emotionally than physically. He knew she must have gone back home to her, for lack of a better term, husband, and that was making her even more drained. He mentally kicked himself for caring about what she did...and how she was feeling

It was one night, he told himself as he turned on the small TV in his room and skimmed the channels.

One night.

* * *

a/n: Please review.


	12. Insomniatic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

_**

* * *

**_

INSOMNIATIC

It was now nearly seven at night, and since the patient was currently stable, House had allowed Chase and Cameron to go home. Chase left, Cameron stayed.

'You do realise _home_ means your house. Not the _hospital,_' House said from the doorway. He noticed that Cameron had set up her laptop and was checking e-mail in the conference room.

'Someone should monitor the patient,' she stated plainly, never looking up from her computer screen.

'Yes,' House started, 'And that's why nurses were invented.' Cameron glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were reddened, her lids drooping. 'And, I don't know if you knew this, but the human body actually does need something called _sleep_ to keep running.'

'I'm busy. I'll go home when I'm finished working.'

'Yeah. What ever will happen to those poor, unanswered emails? How many of them are actually important?'

'House,' she said getting a bit frustrated, 'Why don't _you_ go home?'

'It's cold and scary,' he complained, mimicking a six-year-old.

'Buy a night light,' she shot back quietly without much enthusiasm. House had to strain to hear what she said.

'Fine, but please sleep. You know how much I hate looking at job applications. I really don't want to have to do it again because my immunologist died of sleep deprivation.' Cameron could hear him walk back into his office and sit at the desk. Why did he care if she went home or not? Why should he care about her sleep patterns? Maybe this was his way to show he cared without actually admitting it. '_Doubtful,' _she thought to herself.

But, she was tired. She was beyond tired. She would love to sleep at home in her bed, but she didn't want to go _home_. She seemed to hate 'home' (which didn't feel like a home) because if she went home, she would have to deal with David. All she could think about was House telling her that he made her miserable, and that David didn't deserve her. What if he was right? He was right about everything else. Was it time to admit that this was over?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was woken when something slammed down on the table in front of her. She didn't know what it was, just that it was loud. A cane. She was still at the hospital.

'What time is it?' she mumbled quietly.

'Almost eleven. You've been asleep since eight. That's pretty impressive considering you are sitting up and using a glass table as a pillow,' House said.

'What!' she shouted, suddenly becoming more animated. She stood up and began to pick up her computer and bag.

'I'll drive you home,' he offered.

'You will?' she asked surprised.

'I'm not being nice. I, again, just don't feel like hiring another new fellow just because you fell asleep at the wheel and ran off the side of the road,' House explained defending his reputation. 'It's not a kind, caring gesture. Just a selfish one.'

'Fine,' she said. 'Thanks,' she said before she yawned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You're taking that?' she asked incredulously.

'It's either the bike, or I walk. Since I can't do the latter, I suppose we're taking the bike.'

'That's okay,' she said, 'I'll just drive. I'm much more awake now.'

'Scared?'

'I am not,' she defended.

'Then get on.'

'Are you serious?'

'I'm using my 'serious face,'' he said stiffening all his facial features. Cameron had to admit, it looked ridiculous. She smiled slightly. 'Come on. I promise to get you there in one piece.' Cameron shook her head, put put the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

House revved the engine loudly which caused Cameron to jump and hold onto him more tightly. She could have sworn that House was laughing at her.

If it hadn't been so terrifying, she probably would have thoroughly enjoyed the ride. She would have enjoyed the feeling of House's warm body pressing into her. She would have liked the smell and feel of his leather jacket in front of her. She would have liked the feel of his toned abs under her hands. But, he was going fast. Faster than she felt _she_ had ever gone. Plus, around every turn she felt like the bike was going to fall over. This caused her to unwittingly tighten the hold she had around his body. She tried to count the turns so she could tell when she would be close to her house, but she lost count after 'three.' Finally, he stopped in front of her apartment. She was filled with relief since the ride was over, but felt reluctant to remove her hands from his body. She was, in a way, comfortable. Still she stood up to go inside, but nearly lost her balance. If it wasn't for House's strong arms reaching out and steadying her, she knew she would have looked completely uncoordinated and fallen to the ground.

'First time is the hardest,' he whispered to her. His warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes for just a second to take in the full effect he was having on her.

'Good night, House,' she whispered more quietly before returning the helmet to House and walking into the building.

As she neared her apartment, she again hoped that David was asleep and she could just sneak in. But, he wasn't.

'You're home late,' he said. She could tell this was a question, not an observation.

'Big case,' she explained. She heard House speed off into the distance.

'I think we need to talk,' David said almost condescendingly.

'David, please, not now. I am so tired. I...I just need some sleep. Can we talk later?'

'Do you think we have nothing to talk about?'

'No, we have plenty to talk about, but right now, I need to sleep.'

'We can talk about why you have hardly been home since you got this job,' he continued ignoring her.

'Please, David.'

'We can talk about why you ignore me, or why you are so tired,' he went on, still ignoring her pleading protests.

'I'm so tired because I need sleep,' she argued, turning to walk into the bedroom. David grabbed her wrist holding her back.

'What is going on?'

'Let me go,' she said,

'Not until you tell me what is going on with you.'

'Nothing!' she shouted. 'Let me go!'

'It's not _nothing_.'

'I told you that we have a really big case that we're working on.'

'Until nearly midnight?'

'I was monitoring the patient. Please, David,' she pleaded again trying to pull away from him.

'Can't someone else do that? This job is keeping you away. Keeping us apart. I don't think you should stick with it. And your boss is a complete jerk.' Something inside her seemed to snap at his last comment.

'I'm not leaving my job just because _you_ are unhappy. Let go of me!' she said more loudly, this time freeing herself from his grip. She rubbed her arm and saw the redness, and probably a bruise forming, where he had grabbed her.

She stumbled into the bedroom, locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. She was so tired, but couldn't sleep...again. She thought, for the third consecutive night, about what had happened...what was happening. She hardly knew. David was making her miserable, and an insomniac. She couldn't sleep thinking about him...and about House. Why had that night meant so much to her? She hardly knew him. But, that night felt like that catalyst that would lead to something big. She didn't know what would happen, but she liked thinking about _freedom_. Oddly enough, when she thought about freedom, she never thought about David. She thought about House, though. What had happened between them was wrong, but it seemed right. She didn't know why before, but now she knew what was right. She felt free.

She fell asleep that night thinking about House's motorcycle and the smell of his leather jacket. Freedom.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. Decided

**DISCLAIMER: I DON' T OWN HOUSE. **

A/N: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!! I know I promised that I would update more frequently, but I got stuck dealing with annoying life butting in! I can't stand it! Again, I am sorry and I will definitely try to get the next chapter posted soon.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_**DECIDED**_

At promptly 6:00 in the morning, her alarm went off signalling the end of another restless night of sleep for Cameron. The first thing she was aware of was a dull throbbing sensation coming from her wrist. She saw the apparent bruise painted on her arm as a reminder of how dangerous David seemed to be becoming. She tried to rub it to dull the pain, but seeing as she was still tired, she forgot that it wasn't the best of ideas to be applying excess pressure on a bruise. She hissed out in pain and cursed herself for being so stupid.

Before standing to go to take a shower, Cameron looked around to see if David was in the bedroom with her. Much to her relief, he wasn't. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower trying to let the warm water relax her.

'_This has to stop_,' she thought. _'I need this to stop.' _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A half an hour later, Cameron was ready for work and was going to make a pot of coffee. The overwhelming stench of alcohol in the living room stopped her in her tracks. It smelt like a bar. A filthy bar in the heart of New Jersey. It was almost sickening.

Cameron took in the appearance of the poor room: beer bottles were lying randomly throughout the sitting area, an empty bottle of whiskey lay on its side atop the coffee table, and next to it sat a half-drunk glass of something. She wasn't sure what. She didn't care what. The next thing she saw was David passed out on the couch. His shirt was rumpled and his mouth was wide open. She stifled a laugh when she realised how much he reminded her of a dead fish. That's what he looked like. Walking into the kitchen, she brewed a cup of coffee for herself, and shortly after drank the deliciously bitter beverage. It reminded her of House – deliciously bitter.

Then she remembered: she didn't have a car. House had taken her home on his motorcycle the night before. And, she lived at least 10 miles from the hospital and she wasn't about to walk. So, she glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:55 it read. She contemplated calling him telling him she needed a ride, but figured he would be asleep.

If it weren't for the grunt and sounds of David's tuning on the couch that came from the living room at that moment, Cameron would have let House sleep and found another means of getting to work. But, she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to deal with him, not now. Liz would tell her that she was just making things worse by putting them off and ignoring them, but she was to drained to care about that. It was done. That is what she told herself. _It is done. _

Four rings.

'_What?_' he said on the other end.

'Morning, House,' Cameron quietly spoke.

'_Cameron? What the hell time is it?' _

'Seven.'

'_Seven! Normal people don't make phone calls at seven in the morning while others are trying to sleep! Please tell me someone is dying, because that is the only way that I am not hanging up the phone in 3...'_

'House, I-' she began.

'_2...'_

'I need a-'

'_1...'_

'House!' she said as loudly as she could without waking David in the next room. 'I need a ride. My car is at the hospital!'

'_You have two good legs. Walk.' _

'It's more than ten miles. Please.'

'_I am not a taxi service. Especially not at seven in the morning. Besides, you can get exercise.' _

'House, come on. I need a ride. Besides, you were the one who offered to drive me home. I don't have a car.'

'_Ugghhh,' _he groaned. Cameron knew she had won. '_Cuddy better pay me extra for getting to work early.' _

'Actually, you'd be getting there on time,' Cameron shot back playfully.

'_Shut up,' _he groaned. '_I'll be there in 20 minutes.' _Cameron smiled and finished her coffee.

Gathering her bag, Cameron walked over toward the door so she could wait for House out front, away from David. The front door creaked open.

'Allison,' David groaned from the couch.

'I'm going to work,' she told him hoping to avoid any further discussion. 'I'll see you later.'

'Really? Are you sure you'll be here?' he asked sarcastically. Cameron was amazed. Even in his inebriated state, he was still able to be a sarcastic son of a bitch.

'I have to go.'

'Good, go. Allison, don't come home tonight.'

'What?' she asked in shock. He was telling her she couldn't come home to _her_ apartment.

'I need a break from you. Look what you make me do!' he shouted motioning to the empty liquor bottles.

'Fine,' she spat. She didn't really want to come home anyway. Still, he had no right to kick her out of her house. It was in her name. She bought it with her money. With that, she slammed the door and headed to the front of the building to wait for House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He got there quickly, thankfully. It was a chilly morning, and she was glad she didn't need to wait too long.

'Morning,' she said as she caught the helmet he threw to her.

'Have a nice night?' he asked sarcastically, but with a bit of sincerity. Just a little.

'Fine,' she replied as she straddled the back of the bike. Again she jumped as he revved the engine loudly and sped off toward the hospital.

They arrived at the parking lot of the building shortly after.

'Thanks for the ride, House,' Cameron thanked. After she got off the bike (she didn't lose balance this time) she handed the helmet to House. But, the sleeve of her jacket slid back on her arm revealing the fresh bruise marking her wrist.

'Get in a bar fight?' House said stopping her from pulling the hand away.

'Oh, that...it's nothing,' she defending herself and becoming a bit flustered.

'Looks like nothing,' House retorted. 'It is my medical opinion that you have a severe bruise wrapping circumferentially around your wrist. The shape and pattern suggest violence. Violence isn't nothing.'

'It's fine. Really,' Cameron maintained. House put slight pressure on the injury and she hissed while pulling her arm away. 'What the hell!'

'Yep, it's fine,' House said. 'What happened?'

'Nothing!' she said becoming rustrated. She knew that House, being House, knew exactly what happened and she didn't feel like talking about it now. 'I need to go check on the patient,' she lied. House watched her as she walked toward the building, feeling a pang of guilt for letting her go home last night. He had hurt her last night; that bruise wasn't there yesterday. House had let her get hurt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Dr. House, you are here...on time. I must say I am pleasantly surprised,' Cuddy said upon seeing House stroll into the hospital one minute before his shift began.

'Yeah, well don't get used to it. The only reason I'm here is because the TV in my office works, whereas the one at my apartment is screwed up.'

'Well, for whatever reason, thank you. And your patient's mother has requested to speak with you.'

'Well, what a great morning this is shaping up to be.' House brushed past Cuddy and made his way to the patient's room where an nervous/angry-looking mother sat waiting for him.

'Are you Dr. House?' she demanded.

'Depends. What do you need him for?' He responded.

'Do you know what is wrong with my son yet?'

'It's only been, what, a day? We aren't miracle workers here.'

'You are supposed to be the best! I came here because I thought you'd find out what's wrong with him somewhat expeditiously!'

'Sorry,' he said unapologetically.

'Look, my husband was perfectly healthy.

'Oh great. Now, I'm going to have to listen to 'story time' and pretend I care.'

'He ran every day, lifted weights. Then one day his heart gives out and he is in the hospital. He never said anything to me about feeling sick or different. He was fine until he wasn't. I don't want that to happen to him.' She pointed to her son lying on the hospital bed. 'Please, help him.'

House stared at her and the boy for a moment. The two looked hardly alike. She had a round, pretty face. She stood at about five feet two. Her son, on the other hand, had a long, narrow face...horselike. The kid, for being six, appeared relatively tall. He seemed to be thin, though he was lying on a bed. She wasn't.

'Is he adopted? It's a medically relevant question,' House asked.

'What?' the woman asked. 'No! Why would you say that? He looks just like his dad. That's what everyone says.'

House walked over to the boy and shook him.

'What are you doing!'

'Waking him up.'

'Why!'

'Because I'm a doctor and my stethoscope gives me the authority to do so.' The kid woke, finally. 'Stand up,' House ordered.

'Why?' the woman asked again.

'Medical test. Very important. Stand up, kid.'

When the boy stood, House looked at him and smirked.

'Your son has Marfan Syndrome,' House announced triumphantly.

'What?'

'You ask too many questions,' House groaned, 'Look, you wanted me to do my job, now I have. Be happy. My lackeys will be in later to get an echo to confirm and then we'll refer him to Dr. Bentley. He's kind of an expert in this field.'

'How do you know!'

'Again with the questions! Have faith.' The woman did not look pleased. 'Look, your husband had it which is why his heart gave out. Your son is six and he is well over four feet tall. He is very skinny. He has long fingers...too long. And that overbite. Marfan Syndrome fits the two symptoms he presented with. Now, I am going to leave. My people will be back later.'

'So, that's it? You're leaving?!'

'Yep. See ya.'

House walked back to the conference room where Cameron and Chase were sitting. 'Good morning. I have great news for you! You will both get a chance to go to the fabulous clinic all day today because I have solved the case!'

'What? When?' Chase asked.

'Oh, you and the mom ask too many questions. You'd like each other. He has Marfan syndrome. After you do an echo, Chase, call Bentley and go do my clinic hours.' Chase looked thoroughly confused but did as he was told anyway.

'How did you figure that out?' Cameron asked following House to his office.

'Mad skills.' Cameron cocked her head to the side showing her dissatisfaction. 'Look at the kid. He's like a string bean. A string bean with a massive overbite. Besides, the dad mysteriously died a few years ago, presumably of the same thing.'

'So, Cuddy actually made you see the patient?'

'Yeah. Apparently it helps to have that personal connection,' he snarked.

'Good job,' Cameron said. 'Oh, and sorry.'

'About what?'

'Making you wake up early this morning.' House half smiled as she turned to leave the room and head to the clinic...again.

'Cameron, what are you going to do?' House asked, stopping her.

'What do you mean?'

'About your, for lack of a better term, husband?'

'Do you care?' she asked not wanting to discuss it. She knew the answer. She just couldn't say it.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Please, please, please.


	14. Listen to Your Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART**_

The clinic was very quiet. The only few patients sitting in the waiting room had colds. One had an ear infection. By noon, Cameron was bored to tears. She could only say, 'You have a cold. Go home and rest' so many times before going crazy. She had already surpassed that threshold.

House's question kept bugging her. _'What are you going to do?' _She knew. She always had. She couldn't stand it, but, she knew the answer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House and Wilson ate lunch in the cafeteria. After lying to the cashier about what food he was having, House walked away and stuck Wilson with the bill.

'Is it against some moral value of yours to actually buy your own food. You have money,' Wilson complained.

'Nope. Since, I have no morals, as you have pointed out numerous times, I can't be breaking one. I just like to see when you draw the line,' House said, stealing one of Wilson's chips.

'I see, so I am your lab rat. That's great.'

'Wilson, you know you are so much more than that!' House teased.

'So,' Wilson said changing the subject, 'I heard that you came to work on time. And with Cameron no less!'

'Which gossipy nurse did you hear that from.'

'I saw you come in on time, and Brenda said that Nurse Lopez from OB-GYN saw her get off _your_ bike this morning. On time.'

'Who is Nurse Lopez?' House asked trying to avoid the topic.

'Like you care. So, what happened. Did you two leave together, go home and make mad passionate love all night, and then come in to work together this morning?' Wilson asked sarcastically.

'Hmmph,' House grunted.

'What!' Wilson screamed, 'You did, didn't you!'

'No, I didn't.'

'Then, what happened!'

'Nothing,' House argued, 'She was practically asleep all day yesterday, and I offered to drive her to _her_ house.'

'You are such a gentleman, House,' Wilson teased. House rolled his eyes.

'No, I didn't want to her die on the way home, because then I'd have look through more job applications. I just hired Foreman; I don't want to hire someone else.' Wilson was smirking, 'Wipe that smirk off your face,' House ordered. He tried to steal another one of Wilson's chips, but Wilson grabbed the bag away too quickly.

'You have feelings for her!' Wilson said with sudden triumph from solving this puzzle.

'No, I don't. Do you have feelings for that nurse in paediatrics whom you've been mentally undressing for the past week?'

'House, she's married.'

'Yes, I _know_ that.'

'Have you...have you slept with her?' Wilson prodded. House let out an exasperated sigh and stood up to leave.

'I have to go. The clinic is calling me.' House quickly left the room leaving Wilson to digest what he had just said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron sneaked into an exam room alone. She was more than tired of telling annoying mothers that some snotty-nosed kid has a cold and will not die. She needed to make a phone call.

'_Hello?_' a cheery voice said on the other end.

'Liz, are you busy?' Cameron asked.

'_Allison! How are you? I'm on lunch break. How is Jersey?'_

'It's fine. The job is great. Look, I need to talk to you.'

'_About what? Is everything okay?' _

'I...I'm...thinking of leaving David.' She admitted it, finally.

Dead silence on the other end.

'You could at least say something like, 'You are being an idiot!'' Cameron said.

'_Sorry, sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting that.'_

'So, how stupid am I being?'

'_What caused you to change your mind?' _

'I guess just certain recent events have caused me to reconsider.'

'_Wait, he hasn't done anything to you, right?'_

'I'm fine. I guess I just finally realised that I don't need to be his slave,' Cameron was near tears by now.

'_Allison, I am happy for you. Honestly, for the past few years I have thought you needed to ditch him. I'm glad you have decided to.' _

'Thank you, Liz. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later.'

'_Bye. Good luck!' _

Cameron hung up the phone. It was official. She should do this, because now it wasn't just she who thought so. Of the three people who knew how crappy her home life was, all three said she should leave him. Now, she just had to do it. That thought scared her half to death. She hadn't been alone for ten years. It wasn't that she couldn't manage; she had managed for the two of them the whole time. She just didn't know what it would be like. She didn't know how to live without doing everything for him.

She cried. '_Why is this so hard?' s_he asked herself, '_If it is the right thing to do, shouldn't it be easier? Right or not, though, I am leaving him. I have to.' _

She was shaken from her thoughts by the door being opened.

'Hey,' a familiar voice said, 'only I am allowed to hide in an exam room.' She turned around to face him, and he could see her tear-stained face.

'Sorry, House,' she squeaked. Brushing past him quickly, she left the exam room and headed to the conference room.

House was confused and intrigued. Why was she in tears? What was happening? He figured he'd find out later. He knew she wasn't going home on time tonight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As he had suspected, when he walked into the conference room at 8 that night she was sitting there twisting the wedding ring that had long sat on her finger.

'So, do you want to talk about your seemingly random outburst earlier,' he said from the doorway. She jumped not expecting him to be there.

'House, please,' she pleaded.

'Cameron, please,' he said mimicking her. She turned around to glare at him. 'Fine, I'll be in my office.' She didn't say anything. She looked down at her finger. It was red from twisting that damn ring around so much. She took it off and put it in her messenger bag. For the first time in ten years, she looked down on an empty hand.

House watched the whole scene play out, trying to imagine what mental battle was raging in her mind. Again he kicked himself for caring, but kept thinking about what Wilson had said. _'You have feelings for her.'_ Maybe, just maybe, he did...a little.

Cameron again picked up her cell phone for the second time that day. This time she dialled her home phone number hoping someone would pick up. He did.

'Hello,' a slurred voice spoke.

'David, can I come home? We need to talk.' Hearing that sentence sounded to ridiculous. She was asking him if she could come home. Unbelievable.

'Allison! I told you, I don't want to see you.' He was drunk. Wasted. Cameron didn't want to talk to him while he was drunk; he probably wouldn't remember what she said the next morning. So, she hung up the phone and slammed it on the table.

'Do you want to get a drink?' House asked walking into the conference room. Cameron looked up at him. She looked so tired, so torn, so desperate. 'You look like you could use one.'

'Thanks, House,' she said, trying to smile.

'Come on,' he said walking over to the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was beginning to get used to riding his motorcycle. This time, when House revved the engine, Cameron didn't jump or scream. She still held onto him tightly with her arms wrapped around his muscular torso. This time, she let herself enjoy holding him as they drove through town. In one day, so much had changed. It was overwhelming. But, she remembered that last night she wished she had remembered the smell of his leather jacket. She let herself remember this time.

Too soon, House pulled in front of a building and Cameron handed him the helmet.

'I told you,' he said, 'Riding that thing gets easier. Although, I did enjoy hearing you screaming for your life.'

'Shut up,' she said playfully smacking him. 'You purposely tried to freak me out.'

'And it was well worth it.' Cameron shook her head.

After entering the bar, both House and Cameron found a seat and ordered scotch.

'You drink scotch?' House asked incredulously.

'Rarely.'

Nothing of major significance was said between either one of them. Cameron had always managed to avoid the topic of why she was upset. House, after trying to get her to talk several times, gave up and they exchanged stories of particularly dumb clinic patients, or House told Cameron about the nurses he had made cry in the past week. Cameron laughed with him and had a great time. She enjoyed seeing a side of her boss that wasn't bitter. Still, House could tell she was upset, for while he was still nursing his first glass of scotch, she was nearly done her second. The last time he had seen her drink that much was at the dinner from hell, shockingly only a few days ago.

But, House was scared to find that he was having a good time with her too.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked about an hour and a half later. She hadn't ordered another drink and was beginning to look incredibly tired.

'Yeah,' she said grabbing her bag and following him out the door.

Again, Cameron got onto the bike. She felt like a pro now. She relaxed the whole ride home, happier since spending time with House. She really had had an incredible time with him not talking about a case or her husband. '_Soon he wouldn't be her husband,_' she thought. She shuddered thinking about it, but pushed the thought from her mind, not wanting to spoil her current non-misery.

Much to her surprise, however, she saw that House hadn't taken her to her house, but to his. She gave him a questioning look.

'Well, seeing as though the walls between offices at that hospital are paper thin, I heard the conversation you had earlier with David asking if you could go home. Judging by your response, the nearly-broken table and I deduced that he said no. So, you can stay here if you want. Wilson always has.'

'Thank you, so much,' she whispered. He had barely heard her, but could tell that she was incredibly relieved to not have to go home that night.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review!


End file.
